El Juego
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Estoy harta de su superioridad, de sus juegos y de sus bromitas pesadas. Ahora va a saber quien es Isabella Swan. Hay lemon en cada capítulo.
1. El juego

"**Hateful Lemonade Contest"**

_Título: _El juego.

_Penname: _Livia Scofield Miller

_Summary: _Estoy harta de su superioridad, de sus juegos y de sus bromitas pesadas. Ahora va a saber quien es Isabella Swan.

_Pareja: _Edward y Bella.

_Número de palabras: _4.548

......................................................................................................

No podía creerme que esto me estuviera sucediendo a mí. Pero, por que a mí? Y porque con él?

Hacía ya un par de horas desde que el profesor de historia, el señor Darcy, nos había mandado un trabajo sobre la segunda guerra mundial. Yo creía que nos emparejaría como hacía siempre, con nuestro compañero de pupitre, pero esta vez no fue así. Lo hizo a suertes y a mi me tocó con él.

En cuanto el señor Darcy dijo que íbamos a ser pareja de trabajo, en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa que hizo que rompiera el lápiz que tenía en mis manos. Como puede ser alguien tan odioso? Como puede alguien portarse tan mal con todo el mundo?

Desde que había llegado al instituto hacía ya un año, junto con sus hermanos, Cullen no dejaba de incomodarme con su presencia, con sus sarcásticos comentarios, además de que salió con un par de amigas mías y las había tratado fatal, dejándolas tiradas sin importarle sus sentimientos. Todo eso, unido a que no había dejado de dejarme mal ante los maestros y todos mis compañeros con sus pesadas bromas, había conseguido que, en ocasiones, deseara que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, sufriendo un gran dolor.

Pero la cosa había ido a peor. Cansada de sus bromitas, había decidido devolverle todo lo que me había hecho, aunque no había triunfado en ninguno de mis intentos, solo cuando llenamos su coche de basura. Me reí con tantas ganas que enseguida supo que habíamos sido mis amigas y yo, aunque solo la tomó conmigo. Hasta que anoche, en casa, con mis amigas Ángela, Rosalie, Alice y Jessica, había planeado algo para devolverle a Cullen todo lo que había hecho. Jessica sugirió que yo le sedujera y que, cuando le hubiera conquistado, le dejara tirado de mala manera. Yo había intentado negarme con el apoyo de Alice y Ángela pero entre ella y Rosalie habían acabado por convencerme. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Aprovechando que debíamos quedar en casa de uno de los dos para hacer el trabajo, intentaría demostrar algún tipo de interés por él, fingiendo que el odio que sentía por él solo había sido una tapadera para no mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Ahora iba a saber quien es Isabella Swan.

En cuanto la clase terminó, cogí mi mochila y salí corriendo detrás de él, dado que era el primero en salir siempre y ya debía de estar junto a su taquilla. Y así era. Caminé con más calma hasta quedar a su lado.

- Bueno, como lo hacemos? – dije sin poder disimular lo que realmente sentía por él, odio.

- Como hacemos el qué? – dijo sin molestarse en mirarme, todavía guardando sus libros en la taquilla.

- Ya sabes el qué. El trabajo de historia.

- No lo haremos de ninguna manera. Lo dividiremos en dos partes. Tú harás la tuya en tu casa y yo la mía en mi casa. Punto.

- Nada de punto. No me fío nada de ti. Seguro que planearás algo para que yo quede como una vaga y tú como el que ha hecho todo el trabajo.

En cuanto dije eso, volvió a sonreírme con esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba, con lo que acabó confirmándome que eso era lo que tenía planeado hacer.

- Bueno, ésta tarde en mi casa, mi padre no va a estar, así que podremos hacer el trabajo sin que nos interrumpan. – dije marchándome por el pasillo.

- No esperes que vaya. – dijo levantando la voz.

- A las cinco! – grité antes de salir a la calle en busca de mi coche.

Me monté en mi camioneta y me marché hacia la biblioteca en busca de algún libro que hablara sobre el tema del trabajo. Cogí un par de libros y me marché a casa.

Charlie aún no había vuelto a casa. Eran las cuatro, así que despejé la mesa de la cocina y aproveché la hora que quedaba para hacer los deberes del resto de asignaturas del día, mientras comía un tazón de cereales.

Estaba tan concentrada en la redacción que tenía que hacer para la clase de español, que no escuché llegar el coche de Cullen y no me enteré de que había llegado hasta que no oí sonar el timbre insistentemente. Me levanté con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y abrí la puerta.

- Llevo cinco minutos llamando al timbre – dije con tono despectivo, mientras me apartaba con un golpe de hombro y entraba en la casa.

- Pasa, pasa – dije sarcásticamente, aunque no dije nada más, no quería iniciar una discusión, que seguro que eso era lo que él pretendía.

Le señalé que se quedara en el salón, mientras yo iba a buscar mis cosas a la cocina.

- Puedes sentarte. – dije dejando los libros sobre la mesa.

- No voy a quedarme mucho rato, tengo prisa.

Me senté en la mesa y abrí mi libreta, a punto para empezar. Esperé con aire impaciente a que él se sentara, pero no hizo ni el intento.

- Siéntate, cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos hoy. No quiero tener que quedar muchos días.

- Ni yo.

- Pues venga.

Cullen acabó sentándose y comenzamos a buscar información sobre las repercusiones que tubo la guerra en los países implicados directamente, mientras que otro día miraríamos las repercusiones de los países no implicados.

Acabamos al cabo de una hora. En cuanto dieron las seis, ambos nos levantamos, dando por finalizado ese capitulo de nuestro trabajo.

- Mañana, a las diez, en mi casa. – dijo antes de salir de mi casa, mientras recogía sus cosas.

- No se donde vives.

- Ése no es mi problema. – dijo metiéndose en su coche de pijo y se marchó a toda velocidad por la carretera.

- Que asco de tío! – exclamé en voz alta, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, fui a recoger mis cosas y subí a mi cuarto, desde donde llamé a mis amigas para que vinieran a casa.

No tardaron ni quince minutos en llegar las cuatro, y rápidamente subimos a mi dormitorio.

- Lo veo imposible, chicas. No puedo acercarme a él. Que asco de tío. – dije de nuevo, intentando escabullirme del plan que ya habíamos trazado.

- Bella, te comprometiste, ahora debes cumplir – dijo Alice mientras pintaba las uñas a Ángela.

- Te recuerdo, Alice, que tú no estabas de acuerdo con el plan. – dije sentándome en la cama a su lado.

- Ya, pero he cambiado de opinión. Se lo merece, después de lo que le hizo a Rosalie y Jessica. Y por lo que te ha estado haciendo todo el año.

- Ya lo se, pero es que solo estar en su presencia, me pongo de los nervios. Le daría de palos…

- Relájate Bella. Tú tranquila. – dijo Rosalie, arrodillándose a mis espaldas y comenzando a masajear mis hombros. – Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

- Ya.

- Bueno, y cuando habéis quedado?

- Mañana a las diez en su casa. Alguna de vosotras sabe donde vive?

- Si – dijeron Jessica y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

Jessica tomó un papel y un boli y me anotó su dirección, haciéndome un pequeño mapa para que pudiera llegar bien.

Al cabo de dos horas, durante las cuales estuvimos despotricando contra Cullen, las chicas se marcharon y yo me puse a hacer la cena para Charlie.

Cené un poco de cereales con leche y me fui al dormitorio, donde estuve un rato en el ordenador y me fui pronto a dormir.

Me desperté cuando daban las siete. Demasiado temprano, pero estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a suceder hoy sábado, a las diez. O sea, dentro de tres horas.

Me fui directa a la ducha, y en diez minutos ya estaba en la cocina, desayunando un par de tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de leche. Dejé el plato y el vaso sucios en el fregadero y subí de nuevo al cuarto de baño, donde acabé de secarme el pelo y me lo planché. Me maquillé un poco, cosa que casi nunca hacía, y me fue a vestir.

Me puse una blusa blanca, que se abrochaba con botones, y unos shorts vaqueros negros bien ajustados y me calcé con unas botas de tacón que me había prestado Alice. Cogí mi bolso, metí mi bloc y mi estuche dentro, y me marché hacia la casa de los Cullen.

Ya eran las nueve y cuarto de la mañana. Iba bastante pronto, pero no podía permanecer por más tiempo en casa, con Charlie mirándome con cara rara durante el tiempo que me estuve cambiando y maquillando.

Llegué a la casa a las nueve y media y me quedé un rato en el coche, medio adormilada, hasta que un fuerte golpe hizo que me despertara del todo.

Me volví hacia mi ventanilla y vi a uno de los hermanos Cullen. Emmet creo que se llamaba.

Abrió la puerta de la camioneta y salí, cogiendo mi bolso.

- Vas a quedarte mucho más tiempo aquí o vas a decidirte a entrar? – dijo con una sincera sonrisa en los labios.

- Es que he llegado un poco pronto y no quería molestar antes de hora. – dije fingiendo estar avergonzada.

- Tranquila, Bella. Puedo llamarte Bella?

- Claro.

- Pues Bella, tranquila, Edward lleva más de tres en horas en pie, esperando a que llegaras.

- Ah si? – pregunté sorprendida.

- Bueno, al menos eso era lo que parecía.

- Entonces crees que ya puedo llamara a la puerta? – dije haciéndome la inocente.

- Claro. Yo me marcho, así que os quedáis solos. Y no le digas a Edward nada sobre lo que te he dicho, vale?

- Tranquilo. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. – dije sonriéndole. Realmente me estaba cayendo bien ese Emmet. Cada vez entendía menos como podían ser hermanos, siendo tan diferentes.

Cerré la puerta de la camioneta y fui hacia la casa. Llamé al timbre y esperé pacientemente hasta que Cullen me abrió la puerta.

- Hola! – dije intentando ser simpática, cosa que me estaba costando mucho en esos momentos.

- Pasa – dijo con un tono tan seco que hizo que la sonrisa desapareciera de mi cara.

Me llevó hacia el salón, donde había una larga mesa con cinco sillas. La mesa estaba repleta de libros y apuntes. Me senté y él hizo lo propio delante de mí.

Trabajamos en silencio durante unos veinte minutos, hasta que me cansé de intentar entablar conversación con él y me levanté, cogí mis cosas y me marché sin decirle nada.

Me metí en mi camioneta y seguí la segunda parte del plan. Hacerme la ofendida.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas que alguna lágrima saliera de mis ojos, hasta que al fin lo conseguí y me puse a llorar en silencio, tapándome la cara con las manos.

Sentí un par de golpecitos en la ventana, pero ni me molesté en mirar. Sabía perfectamente quien era, así que me hice de rogar.

Cullen volvió a golpear la ventanilla, esta vez con más insistencia. Me volví y le miré con cara de dolor. En su cara, hacía dos segundo sonriente, se mostró una expresión que nunca había visto en él. Culpabilidad, tal vez?

- Que te pasa ahora? – dijo en un tono fingido de indiferencia.

- Déjame. Ya puedes hacer el trabajo solo, tal y como tú querías desde un principio. Vete! – dije subiendo de nuevo la ventanilla, pero ocurrió algo que no me esperaba.

Cullen puso su mano, para impedir que subiera el cristal y yo, que no me di cuenta, se la pillé al subir la ventanilla del todo.

- Joder, que daño. Baja el cristal! – dijo en medio grito, intentando contenerse.

Bajé la ventanilla de nuevo y cuando hubo sacado su mano, abrí la puerta y salí del coche.

- Perdona, no te había visto. Pero a quien se le ocurre meter ahí la mano. – dije tomando su mano, contra su voluntad, para examinar mejor el daño.

Le había hecho un ligero corte en la palma de la mano. Entramos juntos en su casa y le acompañé al cuarto de baño, donde me dijo que tenían el botiquín.

- Siéntate – dije poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros y obligándole a sentarse sobre la tapa del retrete, mientras yo buscaba en el botiquín lo necesario para curar su herida. – perdóname, realmente no vi tu mano. – dije mientras curaba la herida, mientras que Cullen intentaba no gritar por el escozor.

- Seguro. Qué te pasaba? – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Nada.

- Ya. Uno no llora si no le pasa nada.

- Es que estoy harta de todo esto. Estamos obligados a hacer éste trabajo, y tú te empeñas en hacerlo más difícil. – dije mientras vendaba su mano. – yo tampoco estoy cómoda haciendo el trabajo contigo. Es más, odio la idea que tubo el profesor.

Me volví para guardar las cosas y lavarme las manos y noté como me observaba fijamente. Miré de reojo al espejo y vi que me estaba mirando… el culo!

Me volví de nuevo con rapidez y le pillé in fraganti.

- Te gusta lo que ves? – dije mosqueándome por momentos, hasta que recordé la tercera fase del plan. Seducirle. Así que cambié el tono de mi voz y formulé de nuevo la pregunta. – dime, te gusta?

- No se a que te refieres. – dije levantándose y marchándose del cuarto de baño, dejándome ahí tirada.

_Tranquila Bella, tú relájate. _Pensé mientras cogía aire para continuar con el plan. Salí del baño y encontré a Edward en el salón, sentado en el sofá, con la cara hundida en sus manos. Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado.

- Que pasa? Te he incomodado?

- No.

- Que te pasa?

- Nada.

- Oye, ya se que no nos hemos llevado bien nunca, pero puedes contármelo, si es un secreto no voy a contarlo.

- Ya. Mira Bella…

- Ah! Ahora me llamas Bella. – dije con tono burlón. No pude evitarlo.

- Swan, no me pasa nada. Y aunque así fuera, serías la última persona a la que se lo contaría. – dijo levantándose del sofá.

Con un rápido movimiento, tomé su mano sana y tiré de él, haciendo que volviera a sentarse.

- Que haces? – dijo. Parecía sorprendido, y no me extraña.

- Perdona. – dije dándole la espalda, llorando de nuevo. Ésta vez fue más fácil provocar el llanto.

- Que te pasa ahora?

- Nada. Es solo que… no entiendo porque me odias tanto. Yo nunca te he hecho nada para que me trates de ésta manera.

- Bella, yo no te odio. – dijo cogiéndome del brazo y volviéndome hacia él.

- Ya, y porque siempre me tratas como si fuera una mierda? Eh! Porqué? – dije levantando la voz, golpeándole allá donde pillaba.

Cullen me cogió por los hombros y me acercó a su pecho, mientras yo seguía "llorando". Me abracé a él, sin pensármelo dos veces, y el me estrechó entre sus brazos, susurrando unas palabras que no alcancé a entender.

Dejé de llorar y levanté mi rostro, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. No pude evitar desviar mi mirada hacia sus labios, que seguían susurrando en silencio. Sin pensármelo dos veces, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y acerqué mis labios a los suyos, rozándolos suavemente, sin llegar a besarle.

Él pareció sorprendido, pero no se apartó de mí, cosa que realmente me sorprendió. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Mi cabeza decía no, pero mi corazón y mi cuerpo decían si. _Que diablos me está pasando? Porque deseo tanto besarle y acariciarle? _

Cullen me estiró sobre el sofá y con un rápido movimiento, se puso sobre mí, besándome suavemente el rostro, hasta llegar a mis labios. Quería resistirme, apartarme de él, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía. Necesitaba sentir sus labios, sus manos, todo su ser.

Cuando sus labios llegaron a los míos, los besé con ansiedad hasta que sentí algo que estaba deseando. La lengua de Edward, _desde cuando pienso en él llamándolo por su nombre?_, intentaba abrirse paso entre mis labios. Al principio le negué ese derecho, aunque no pude hacerlo por mucho tiempo. A los cinco segundos, nuestras lenguas se unían en nuestras bocas.

Mis manos empezaron a recorrer el torso de Edward, repasando todas sus líneas, mientras intentaba quitarle la camisa que llevaba. Edward se levantó del sofá y se apartó unos pasos, dejándome ahí, tumbada, ansiosa de su cuerpo.

- Perdona Bella, pero no puedo hacerlo.

- El qué? – dije incorporándome y sentándome.

- Lo que pretendes hacer conmigo.

Me levanté, me acerqué a él y le abracé por la espalda, acariciando de nuevo su torso y su pecho por debajo de la camisa.

- Tranquilo, aunque que me sorprende – dije en tono burlón - pero no pasa nada.

- Ya…

Le di un suave beso en la nuca y fui a por mi bolso, que seguía colgado en la silla en la que había estado sentada mientras hacíamos el trabajo.

- Puedo ir al baño? No puedo aparecer con éstas pintas por casa.

- Si, ya sabes donde está.

Fui hacia el baño mientras sentía la mirada de Edward sobre mí. _Otra vez le llamé Edward, pero que me está pasando?_

No llevaba ni dos minutos allí cuando Edward entró en el baño y se abalanzó sobre mí, apoyándome contra la pared y besándome como un poseso.

- Que haces? – dije poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho para apartarlo de mi. – Me dejaste claro que no eras capaz de hacer nada, así que ahora no me vengas con éstas. Vas a volver a dejarme con las ganas?

- Soy capaz, solo es que no estoy seguro de lo que está pasando.

- Lo que pasa es que te deseo, desde hace mucho. – dije sin creer que estuviera siendo tan directa.

- Yo también. – dijo y volvió a besarme, pero ésta vez con más delicadeza.

Empujé a Edward contra la pared y me lancé a sus brazos, rodeando su cintura con mis piernas, mientras le besaba e intentaba quitar su camisa. Ésta vez no me detuvo, sino que él mismo se quitó la camisa y la lanzó al suelo.

Volvió a poner sus manos sobre mí, exactamente en mi trasero, apretando mis glúteos entre sus manos, mientras yo seguía besándole y acariciando su lengua con la mía. Quitó mis piernas de su cintura, dejándome en el suelo y desabrochó mi blusa con cuidado, besando mi cuello, mis hombros, mi pecho, mi vientre, hasta llegar al ombligo.

Acabé de quitarme la blusa y llevé mis manos hacia el botón de sus vaqueros.

- Bella… - rogó, sujetándome las manos.

No le hice caso. Liberé mis manos de la suyas y seguí con mi tarea. Mientras yo desabrochaba su pantalón, él desabrochó mi sujetador.

- Vaya! Esto si que no me lo esperaba – dije, sin poder evitarlo, al ver su miembro en erección, ya fuera de sus pantalones.

Acabé de bajar sus pantalones, mientras Edward desabrochaba el botón de mis vaqueros. Bajó su mano lentamente por encima del tanga que llevaba ese día, acariciando mi sexo con suavidad por encima de la tela, mientras yo no podía evitar soltar un gemido contra el pecho de Edward.

- Edward, para – dije aunque mi cuerpo necesitara desesperadamente el contacto del suyo.

Él se detuvo, aunque no sacó la mano de mis pantalones.

- No puedo… tengo que irme.

Edward sacó su mano de encima de mi tanga, pero en vez de sacarla de mis pantalones, la metió bajo la tela, tocando directamente mi caliente y mojado sexo.

Metió uno de sus dedos y empezó a acariciarme con suavidad pero con rapidez.

- Lo deseas tanto como yo. – dijo Edward mientras su otra mano se dirigía a uno de mis pechos. – lo necesitas.

No podía negar sus palabras. Realmente lo deseaba. Necesitaba sentir sus manos, sus labios, su cuerpo.

- Edward, no… ah – no pude terminar la frase. Edward seguía empeñado en hacerme llegar al orgasmo, y lo estaba consiguiendo, moviendo sus dedos frenéticamente, introduciéndolos en mí, acariciando al mismo tiempo mis pezones erectos.

Aparté mi cara de su pecho y busqué desesperadamente sus labios, que me recibieron ansiosos. En esas, no pude reprimir un grito de excitación al llegar al orgasmo.

Edward puso sus manos sobre mi rostro, mientras seguíamos besando. Bajé mis manos hasta su miembro, que seguía en erección fuera de sus pantalones. Lo tomé con mi mano y lo fui acariciando, mientras que con mi otra mano fui bajando mis pantalones.

- Bella…

- Qué?

- Te quiero.

- Que?! – Exclamé sorprendida. Aunque sin dejar de acariciar a Edward.

Él cogió mi mano, y se alejó un paso, separando nuestros cuerpos.

- Te quiero. Siempre ha sido así.

- Pero… tú…

- Una fachada. Solo fingí que te odiaba para alejarme de ti. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte y me daba miedo.

Vaya espectáculo. Allí estábamos los dos, en el baño de su casa, casi desnudos y él declarándose.

Puse mis manos sobre su cintura y lo llevé hacia el retrete, bajé sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos hasta sus tobillos e hice que se sentara. Él me miraba sorprendido mientras me yo quitaba los pantalones y el tanga. Me incliné sobre él y le di un leve beso en los labios, a la vez que bajaba de nuevo mi mano a su entrepierna y volví a sujetar con fuerza su miembro, sin dejar de acariciarlo de arriba a bajo.

- Yo también. - Le dije al oído antes de colocarme sobre el, rozando su miembro con mi sexo húmedo.

Un jadeo salió de sus labios y eso provocó una sonrisa de mi parte.

Acerqué mis pechos a su cara, incitándolo a que los tomara en su boca, y así lo hizo, provocándome aún más placer.

En ese momento me vino a la cabeza la verdadera razón de intentar seducir a Edward, y no pude contenerme y preguntarle.

- Que les hiciste a Jessica y Rosalie? – dije sin dejar de moverme sobre su miembro, incrementando el roce entre nosotros.

- Nada.

- Mientes.

- Con Rosalie no pasó nada. Se me declaró y yo la rechacé.

_Es posible. Me lo creo._

- Y con Jessica qué?

- Yo…

- Qué? – dije deteniéndome y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Estábamos en una situación parecida a ésta y pronuncié el nombre de otra chica.

_Será capullo._

- Cual nombre. – exigí saber más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

- Bella…

- Cual nombre? – pregunté de nuevo, sin haber entendido con claridad su respuesta.

- Dije Bella.

_Qué?!_

En vez de alejarme de él, como mi cabeza me estaba diciendo en esos momentos, acerqué más mi sexo al suyo y le introduje dentro de mí, provocando un gemido por parte de los dos.

Montada sobre él, comencé a moverme lentamente, mientras él arqueó la espalda susurrando mi nombre entre jadeos. Comencé a besar su pecho, sus pezones, mientras los dos comencemos a movernos acompasados, siguiendo el mismo ritmo, hasta que de repente se levantó, sin salir de mí, me cogió de las piernas, sujetándolas a sus lados y me empujó contra la puerta del baño, embistiendo con más fuerza.

- Edward, más. – grité mientras él embestía con más fuerza, golpeando la puerta con mi cuerpo. – Más fuerte.

Edward embestía con más fuerza, besando mis pechos, succionando mis pezones con su dulce boca, haciéndome llegar al éxtasis. Cogí su cabeza con mis manos y le besé desesperadamente, buscando su lengua de nuevo. La encontré al momento, sintiendo los jadeos de Edward en mi boca. Sentí como ambos estábamos a punto de llegar ambos al orgasmo. Intenté contenerme hasta que él llegara y no tuve que esperar mucho, pronto lo sentí liberarse dentro de mí.

Apoyó su cabeza contra mi pecho, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras yo gritaba, de nuevo, de placer. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, respirando con dificultad, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Nos quedamos así lo que parecieron varios minutos, con Edward aun en mí, hasta que oí un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta.

- Ya se puede entrar? – dijo una voz conocida, que reconocí como la de Emmet, el hermano de Edward..

Edward soltó mis piernas, dejándome con suavidad en el suelo y ambos corrimos a buscar nuestra ropa y nos vestirnos con rapidez.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Mientras me miraba en el espejo, arreglando mi pelo despeinado y limpiando el rimel, corrido por las falsas lágrimas y el sudor, de la cara, quedando más o menos decente.

Miré a Edward, que mirando fijamente hacia la puerta, apretando los puños. Agudicé el oído y pude oír una escandalosa risa, coreada por una risita más débil y la voz de una mujer, reprendiendo el comportamiento de alguien.

Edward tendió su mano y yo la tomé sin dudarlo. Abrió la puerta y salimos de nuevo al salón, donde estaban los hermanos de Edward, riendo, y… oh dios! sus padres!

Agaché la cabeza, mirando al suelo, muerta de vergüenza.

- Ya habéis acabado de redecorar el cuarto de baño? – dijo Emmet, aguantándose la risa, tapándose la boca, mientras su hermano, le daba una colleja.

- Edward, Bella. – dijo el doctor Cullen, el padre de Edward, indicándonos que le siguiéramos a la cocina.

Ambos le seguimos, aun cogidos de la mano, y quedamos solos en la cocina.

- Chicos… esto… es algo incómodo hablar sobre esto, pero… - empezó a decir el doctor Cullen, pero Edward lo detuvo con un gesto.

- Papá, siento lo sucedido. No lo que ha sucedido, sino como. – dijo al ver la mirada de confusión que le eché.

- No sabía que fuerais novios. Los sois? – dijo un poco avergonzado de hablar sobre sexo con su hijo.

- Lo somos? – pregunté aun más confundida, sin saber a donde nos llevaba la situación vivida hacia apenas unos minutos.

- Bella, quieres salir conmigo? – dijo tomando mi otra mano y estrechando ambas entre las suyas.

- Si. – dije sin pensármelo dos veces.

- Si papá, lo somos. – dijo con una sonrisa que nunca había visto en él. Una sonrisa torcida que hizo que me temblaran las piernas.

Los tres soltamos una risita de alivio y el doctor Cullen salió de la cocina, dejándonos a Edward y a mí a solas.

- Esto cambia un poco las cosas. – dije caminando de un lado al otro de la cocina.

- Si. Vas a volver a hacerme esos juegos tuyos? – dijo sonriendo.

- Que juegos?

- Seducirme.

- Que?! No se a que te refieres. – dije deteniéndome en seco, sin atreverme a mirarle a la cara.

Se acercó a mí de nuevo, tomando mis manos y besándolas.

- Ven, te presentaré a la familia.

Salimos hacia el salón, donde nos esperaban los cuatro miembros de la familia Cullen.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora hablando Emmet, Jasper, Edward y yo. De pronto, Edward se puso en pie, cogiéndome de la mano.

- Es hora de que me presentes a tu familia.

- Mi padre no está en casa.

- Me refería a tus amigas.

- Qué? – exclamé de susto.

- Te avergüenzas? – dijo de nuevo son sus sonrisa torcida.

- Temo el momento.

- Creo que no hay que demorarlo. Mejor dejar las cosas claras, porque no pienso separarme de ti. Nunca.


	2. Presentaciones

**Bueno, creo que alguien había mencionado que sería bueno de seguir la historia, y bueno, aquí está la reacción de las amigas. Bueno, vale, es que me aburría y me quedé con las ganas de seguir, jeje, pero aun así espero que os guste.**

* * *

Bella se resistió bastante a presentarme a sus amigas como su novio. Estaba como asustada. Es que debía temer algo?

Nos montamos en la camioneta de Bella y condujo lentamente hacia su casa, como si estuviera demorando el momento de encontrarnos con sus amigas. Bella había llamado a sus amigas desde mi casa y las había reunido en su casa en media hora.

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a su casa, Bella se detuvo y me bajé del coche. Tenía un plan y no debían vernos llegar juntos. No le había contado a Bella mi plan, por lo que se sorprendió cuando le dije que me dejara a unos metros de su casa.

A lo lejos vi a Bella con sus cuatro amigas y entraron a la casa. Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y llamé a Jessica. Contestó al cabo de unos cuantos tonos y cuando lo hizo me respondió entre susurros. Jessica me dijo que estaba en casa de una amiga pero quedemos al lado del bosque que había cerca de casa de Bella en diez minutos.

En cuanto llegué, Jessica ya estaba allí. Me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Aprovechando que me estaba dando la espalda, adentrándose entre los árboles, llamé disimuladamente a Rosalie. Me dijo que estaba en casa de Bella y le dije de quedar en el bosque que había al lado de casa de Bella. Aceptó al instante. Sonreí.

Llegué a donde estaba Jessica y la miré fijamente. Ella bajó la vista ante mi taladrante mirada.

- Bueno, aquí estamos.

- Si, aquí estamos. – dije sin dejar de mirarla.

- Que es lo que querías?

- Quería hablar contigo. He estado pensando en lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

- Ah si? – dijo levantando la vista. Sus ojos brillaban de esperanza.

- Si, bueno, hoy he estado haciendo el trabajo con Bella y recordé lo mal que te lo hice pasar. Quería pedirte perdón. – dije acercándome a ella, que iba retrocediendo hasta toparse con un árbol.

- Per-perdón? – dijo tartamudeando.

- Si, por lo que hice. – dije pegando mi cuerpo al suyo.

Puse mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza y acerqué mi rostro al suyo, sintiendo su agitada respiración en mi rostro. Hice de tripas corazón y seguí adelante.

- Tran-tranquilo.

- En serio me perdonas? – dije haciéndome el esperanzado.

- Si, claro. – dijo relajándose un poco, poniendo sus manos sobre mi torso, acariciándome levemente.

- Me alegra oírte decir eso. – pude oír unos pasos acercarse y aproveché el momento para acercar más mi rostro al de Jessica.

Noté como Jessica se tensaba, aunque pronto me sorprendió lanzándose hacia mí y me besó con fuerza en el momento en que un grito se oía a nuestras espaldas.

- PERO QUE TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! – gritó Rosalie apareciendo a nuestro lado. Me aparté en el momento en que Rosalie se abalanzaba sobre su amiga.

Mientras las dos amigas se gritaban, zarandeándose la una a la otra, apareció Bella, acompañada de sus amigas Alice y Ángela. Las tres miraron a sus amigas entre asustadas, sorprendidas y divertidas.

- ES MÍO! – gritó Rosalie.

- NO! ES MÍO! – gritó ahora Jessica.

Cogí a Bella de la mano y avancé unos pasos hacia las dos chicas, que no dejaban de gritarse.

- Soy de Bella. – dije con voz alta y clara.

Las chicas se detuvieron en seco y se nos quedaron mirando. Parecían avergonzadas.

- Inventasteis todo el juego para vengaros de mi, verdad? – dije sin dejar de mirarlas. Ninguna de las dos levantó la vista del suelo. – Verdad? – repetí levantando un poco la voz.

- Te recuerdo que dijiste su nombre cuando estábamos en plena faena. – dijo Jessica. Parecía haberse armado de valor para hablar.

- Y yo te recuerdo que durante el tiempo que estuviste tonteando conmigo, estabas saliendo con Mike y también tonteabas con Tyler. Te crees que no oí como decías su nombre mientras estabas conmigo?

Eso hizo que Jessica volviera a bajar la vista y retrocediera unos pasos.

- Y tú que excusa tienes? – dije mirando a Rosalie.

- Me rechazaste en cuanto te dije lo que sentía por ti! En plena calle, con un montón de gente mirándonos.

- Te liaste conmigo para dar celos a mi hermano, y como él no te hacía caso, te dedicaste a jugar conmigo.

Tampoco me respondió y también retrocedió unos pasos.

- Es eso cierto? Habéis utilizado mis desavenencias con Edward para vengaros de él? Creí que os había echo daño, y no que el daño se lo habíais echo a él. – dijo Bella con dolor en la voz.

- Bella…

- Largaos de mi vista. – dijo sorprendiéndome incluso a mí.

- Pero…

- Fuera, por favor. Por la amistad que hemos tenido. – dijo aun con más dolor.

Me volví para mirarla y vi que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Jessica y Rosalie se marcharon, discutiendo de nuevo, echándose la culpa de todo la una a la otra.

- Bella, tranquila. – dije secando sus lágrimas con mis labios, bajo la atenta mirada de Alice y Ángela, que estaban sonriendo.

- Bueno, Bella, al fin te has dado cuenta de la verdad. Al final, todo ha valido la pena. – dijo Alice abrazando a su amiga.

- No se que a que te refieres.

- Bueno, tú y Edward.

Bella miró a su amiga y puso cara de sorpresa.

- Por eso aceptaste el juego en el último momento?

- Era la única manera de que aceptaras lo que sentías por Edward. – dijo Ángela, abrazando también a Bella.

- Vosotras lo sabíais?

- Tú no? Por Dios Bella, se notaba a la legua.

Bella bajó la vista al suelo. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé delicadamente.

- Edward, quiero presentarte a mis amigas, mis hermanas. Alice Brandon y Ángela Webber. – dijo Bella.

Salimos del bosque y nos marchamos hacia la puerta de la casa de Bella. Estuvimos un buen rato hablando los cuatro en el porche, hasta que se hizo el medio día.

- Bueno, chicos, nosotras nos vamos. – dijo Ángela poniéndose en pie.

Nos despedimos de ellas y nos quedamos solos en el porche.

- Tienes hambre? – preguntó bella abriendo la puerta de su casa.

- No, pero me apetecería seguir hablando. – dije entrando en la casa.

El padre de Bella no iba a volver hasta la noche, por lo que Bella se atrevió a invitarme a su habitación. Nos sentamos sobre la cama y continuamos hablando durante más de una hora.

- En el fondo me alegro de haber descubierto las intenciones de Jessica y Rosalie, aunque no puedo negar que me ha dolido.

- Lo siento.

- No lo hagas. Debo darte las gracias. – dijo acercándose a mi, tomando mi mano. – por todo. Me estaba amargando negando mis sentimientos, alimentándolos de rabia y odio.

- Yo me alegro de tu jueguecito. De no haber sido por eso, no me hubiera atrevido a mostrarte mis sentimientos. – dije acariciando su mano.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella y la besé con suavidad, saboreando sus sabrosos labios, sintiendo su dulce lengua en mi boca. Bella se puso de rodillas y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, quedándose tumbada sobre mí, besándonos con dulzura, mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda.

- Te quiero. – dije sin abandonar sus labios, levantando lentamente su blusa.

- Yo también te quiero. – dijo Bella. Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, se desabrochó la blusa y se la quitó.

Alcé mis manos, recorriendo su espalda y desabroché su sujetador, liberando sus hermosos pechos ante mis ojos.

Bella sonrió al darse cuenta de que no podía desviar mi mirada de su cuerpo.

Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse, mientras sus manos bajaron hasta mis pantalones, desabrochándolos lentamente.

- Piensas volver a jugar conmigo? – dije sujetando sus manos, sonriendo.

- No, a no ser que sea eso lo que quieres. – dijo pícaramente.

- Entonces, adelante. – con un rápido movimiento, me puse sobre Bella, que se quedó de espaldas a la cama.

Empecé a besar su cuello, bajando mis labios hasta sus pechos, saboreando sus pezones, erectos, bajando mi mano hasta sus pantalones. Bella cogió mi cabeza, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo y atrapó mis labios con su fiero y placentero beso. Le fui quitando los pantalones como pude, con su ayuda y metí mi mano por debajo de su tanga, acariciando su sexo, sintiendo sus gemidos y jadeos en mi boca.

Fui moviendo mis dedos dentro de su intimidad cada vez a más velocidad, hasta que sentí que llegaba al orgasmo, ahogándolo con sus besos.

Llevé mis manos hasta sus pechos, mientras ella se removía inquieta en la cama.

- Ocurre algo? – dije aguantando mi peso con las manos, mirándola a los ojos.

- No, pero déjame ponerme encima.

- Vale. – dije intentando tumbarme a su lado, mientras ella intentaba ponerse encima de mi. Acabamos liándonos demasiado y nos caímos de la cama. – Por dios Bella, si querías bajarte de la cama, habérmelo dicho. – dije entre risas.

- Bueno, conseguí ponerme encima de ti. – dijo besando mi pecho, a la vez que iba bajando mis pantalones.

Fue bajando sus labios hasta llegar mi miembro, que estaba en erección desde hacía ya rato. Fue besando mi miembro, excitándome aún más.

- Bella… - dije entrecortadamente, sintiendo los labios de mi Bella.

- Que? – dijo volviendo a besar mi pecho, hasta volver a mis labios.

- No pares. – dije acariciando su espalda.

Bella volvió a llevar sus labios hasta mi ombligo, pero se detuvo ahí. Cogió mi miembro con su mano y lo fue acariciando cada vez a más velocidad hasta que se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y me introdujo en ella lentamente, haciéndome sentir su humedad.

Puso mis manos sobre su trasero, acelerando sus movimientos, mientras yo presionaba sus nalgas entre mis manos, potenciando sus movimientos.

Oí un lejano ruido, como el de una puerta cerrarse, pero hice caso omiso, sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, al igual que Bella.

- Bella? – dijo una voz a lo lejos.

Bella se volvió hacia la puerta pero no se detuvo. No hasta que llegó al orgasmo y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, respirando agitadamente sobre mi cuello.

- Bella? estás ahí? El doctor Cullen ha venido a vernos. – dijo Charlie desde el piso de abajo.

- Mierda, Charlie.

- Y mi padre. – dije quitándome a Bella de encima.

Buscamos a la desesperada nuestra ropa. _Joder, otra vez pillados. Bueno, interrumpidos, porque creo que no han oído nada. O si?_

Bella y yo terminamos de vestirnos y salimos del dormitorio. Nos encontramos a Charlie y Carlisle delante de la puerta, a punto de llamar. Ambos nos miraron avergonzados. Miré de reojo a Carlisle y pude ver que decía algo por los bajo. En sus labios pude leer: otra vez no.

- Bueno, ya no hace falta que pregunte nada. – dijo Charlie mirándonos a ambos.

- Respecto a que? – dijo Bella mirando a su padre. Me di cuenta de que estaba bastante despeinada y ordené su cabello con mis dedos.

- El doctor Cullen nos ha invitado a cenar a su casa. Quería hablar de vosotros.

- De nosotros? – preguntamos ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Iréis juntos al baile de fin de curso, no? – preguntó Charlie.

- No se, iremos? – pregunté mirando a Bella.

Bella tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me miró.

- Quieres ir al baile de fin de curso conmigo? – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Claro.

- Si, iremos juntos al baile. – dijo Bella. Parecía feliz e ilusionada, aunque sabía perfectamente que Bella odiaba bailar.

- Entonces cenaremos en mi casa antes de que os marchéis al baile. – dijo mi padre, sonriéndonos ampliamente.

Charlie y mi padre se marcharon y volvimos a quedarnos a solas en el dormitorio de Bella. Cuando Bella iba a cerrar la puerta, Charlie volvió hablar desde el piso de abajo.

- Bella, ya es hora de cenar.

- Ahora.

- Ahora no, ya!

- Así que vamos a ir al baile? – dije bajando por las escaleras de la mano de Bella.

- Bueno, es una buena manera de pasar la noche. A partir de ahí, no volverás a verme bailar más.

Mi padre me esperaba en el jardín. Me despedí de Bella con un beso en los labios y Charlie cerró la puerta de la casa al momento.

_Esto va a ser divertido. _


	3. El baile

**Disclaimer: los personaje no me pertenecen, la trama si.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

- Quieres dejar de mirarte ya en el espejo? Estás perfecta. – dijo Edward por séptima vez en menos de cinco minutos, pero yo no lo tenía nada claro. "Maldigo el día en que le propuse a Edward de ir al baile."

- Pero es que…

- Ahora no puedes echarte atrás. Te recuerdo que todo esto fue idea tuya. – dijo poniéndose detrás de mi para abrocharme el colgante que llevaba en las manos.

Me había negado a que me comprara el típico ramillete de flores, ya que no quería que se gastara nada en mi, pero esa noche apareció con un colgante.

_- Vamos, chicos! – gritó Charlie desde el piso de abajo._

Edward me cogió de la mano y bajamos juntos hasta la puerta, donde nos esperaba mi padre.

- Bells, cariño, estás preciosa. – dijo mi padre acercándose a mi con los brazos abiertos.

- Gracias papá. – dije abrazándole. Un poco incómoda, la verdad. Mi padre y yo nunca habíamos tenido una relación muy afectiva.

- Bueno, vamos chicos. – dijo abriendo la puerta.

Los tres salimos de la casa y nos marchamos en el coche patrulla de Charlie. No tardamos ni veinte minutos en llegar a la casa de Edward, que iba sentando en el asiento del copiloto, guiando a Charlie.

Mientras íbamos hacia la puerta me di cuenta de que mi padre también iba vestido con traje. Incluso llevaba corbata. Sonreí. Nunca le había visto tan elegante.

Edward abrió la puerta de su casa y fuimos hacia un gran salón, donde nos esperaban sus padres y sus dos hermanos. Todos iban vestidos con ropas muy elegantes. Recordaba ese salón. Habíamos estado allí hablando con Emmet y Jasper después de que ellos… bueno, mejor no recordar ese momento tan embarazoso.

- Bienvenidos. – dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa, estrechando la mano de mi padre. Esme le siguió e hizo lo mismo.

- Llegáis justo a tiempo, la cena ya está lista. – dijo la madre de mi novio. Estaba realmente hermosa. "Que envidia."

- Genial! – dijo mi padre siguiendo al doctor Cullen hasta la mesa. – Gracias otra vez por habernos invitado.

- No ha sido nada.

- Vaya, Bella, estás genial con ese vestido. – dijo Emmett. Parecía sorprendido.

- Cuidado donde miras. – dijo Edward entre dientes. Me volví hacia él y vi que taladraba a su hermano con la mirada.

- Tranquilo, no pensaba hacer nada. – dijo Emmett, levantando ambas manos, riendo a carcajadas.

Jasper tampoco dejaba de mirarme, pero sonrió y se marchó junto a Emmett hacia la mesa. Ambos vestían de traje. Edward me cogió de la mano y también fuimos a sentarnos a la mesa, donde cenamos y hablamos animadamente sobre el baile, que empezaba en un par de horas. Cada vez me arrepentía más de mi decisión.

Gracias a Dios, Charlie decidió quedarse en casa de los Cullen, con el doctor y su esposa, y no nos acompañó al baile, como pretendía en un principio. Los hermanos de Edward, Edward y yo fuimos en el coche de Emmett, un jeep negro y plateado.

- Y vosotros con quien vais al baile? – pregunté a Emmett y Jasper. Ambos se miraron y se pusieron a reír. – es que he hecho un chiste y no me he dado cuenta?

- Pues si, querida Bella. Nosotros no tenemos tanta suerte como mi hermano Edward.

- No se lo habéis pedido a nadie?

- No. – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Miré a Edward, que iba a mi lado en el asiento trasero, que también sonreía.

- Vale, puedo saber que es lo que pasa?

- No. – respondieron ahora los tres.

Nos tardamos mucho rato más en llegar al instituto, y mi arrepentimiento iba en aumento. "estúpida Bella."

Edward y yo entramos al gimnasio del instituto cogidos de la mano. Allí, vimos a Alice y Ángela, y fuimos a su encuentro. Ambas estaban deslumbrantes.

- Vaya vestidos! – no pude evitar exclamar.

- Pues anda que el tuyo! – exclamó Alice con una sonrisa.

Me miré bien y, bueno, tal vez si que iba aun poco provocativa. Llevaba un vestido azul, largo hasta media pierna, con escote palabra de honor pero, en el canalillo, el escote era más pronunciado. Sin mencionar que el vestido era de lo más arrapado.

- Bueno, a lo mejor si que me he pasado un poco. – dije un poco avergonzada. – es un regalo de Esme y…

- Pero que dices?! Te queda genial ese vestido. – dijo Ángela dándome un abrazo. Ángela siempre sabía como hacer que una se sintiera mejor.

- Eso le he dicho yo, pero no me cree. – dijo Edward, que no dejaba de sonreír y mirarme de arriba a bajo, lo que hacía que me ruborizara cada vez más. – Venga, vayamos a bailar.

- Bailar?! – "oh no"

- Hemos venido a eso, no?

- Pero…

- Va, Bella, te lo pasarás en grande. – dijo Alice al tiempo que me empujaba hacia la pista de baile.

Edward puso mis brazos sobre sus hombros y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos.

- Ocurre algo, Bella? pareces preocupada.

- Todo el mundo nos mira. – estaba bastante incómoda con todas las miradas clavadas en nosotros.

- Bueno, piensa que hemos pasado de odiarnos a amarnos, y eso les sorprende. A parte de que estás increíble con ese vestido. Es normal que las chicas te miren con envidia y los chicos con lujuria.

- Como dices? – "que me miran con envidia o lujuria?"

- Que te crees que es lo que miraba tanto Emmett cuando estábamos en casa?

- Que?! – "Pero que dice éste?!"

- Te miraba el escote y el cuerpo tan perfecto que se te ve con este vestido. – dijo mirándome otra vez de arriba a bajo. – Reconozco que me entraron unas enormes ganas de pegarle allí mismo, aunque nuestros padres estuvieran delante.

- Edward…

- Aunque en cierto modo no me disgusta que te miren, ya que solo yo puedo tocarte. – dijo acercando sus labios a mi cuello, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

- Edward… - susurré esta vez, cerrando los ojos.

- Id a un hotel. – dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

- Vete al diablo. – dijo Edward separándose un poco de mí.

Di media vuelta y encontré a Emmett y Alice bailando muy juntitos. "Yo creía que a Alice quien le gustaba era Jasper."

- Vamos. – dijo Edward. Me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacia el pasillo.

Sin decir nada más, caminamos hacia uno de los laboratorios, la clase en la que hacíamos biología. En ese momento recordé una de las muchas malas pasadas que me había echo Edward en el pasado. Como la típica broma de pintar el objetivo del microscopio y hacer que me pasara parte de la mañana con el ojo pintado de negro. "Que poco original." Fuimos hacia nuestra mesa y nos sentamos.

- Puedo saber ya porque Emmett y Jasper han venido sin pareja? – pregunté quitándome los tacones y dejándolos encima de la mesa.

- Es una tontería.

- Me gustaría saberlo.

- Es por una apuesta.

- Una apuesta? Sobre qué?

- Bueno… sobre quien baila con más chicas. – dijo mirando el suelo después de dudar durante unos instantes.

- Ah…

Me quedé un rato callada, pensando en lo que ello podría significar. No me lo pensé dos veces y pregunté lo que me estaba pasando por la cabeza.

- Si nosotros no hubiéramos venido juntos… bueno, si nuestra relación hubiera continuado como antes… hubieras participado en la apuesta?

- Si.

- Como?! – no pude evitar exclamar, poniéndome en pie de un salto. Edward cogió mi mano y empezó a acariciarla.

- Quien pierda, debe declararse a la chica que le gusta desde el escenario.

- Ah si?

- Obviamente, no iba a ponerme a bailar con cualquiera. – dijo sonriéndome.

- Te hubieras declarado aun sabiendo que te odiaba?

- Estaba cansado de ser un capullo solo por esconder mis sentimientos. Además, tenía la esperanza de que no me odiaras tanto como parecía.

- Oh! Edward! – exclamé lanzándome a su cuello, besando esos sabrosos labios, buscando el roce de su lengua contra la mía.

Edward se puso en pie de golpe y me sentó sobre la mesa, besando mi cuello, empezando a bajar sus labios hacia mis pechos.

- Edward, van a pillarnos… - dije, aunque estaba deseando que no se detuviera.

- No sería la primera vez. – dijo entre beso y beso.

- Pero hoy hay mucha más gente. Alguien podría vernos u oírnos. – dije buscando de nuevo sus labios.

Poco a poco fui sintiendo que el vestido ya no estaba pegado a mi piel. Edward iba bajando la cremallera de mi vestido con delicadeza e iba besando cada parte de mi piel que iba quedando libre de tela, centrándose en mis pechos, acariciándome la espalda, bajando una de sus manos hasta mi trasero, acariciando el muslo, hasta llegar a mi intimidad, acariciando sobre la tela de mis braguitas, iniciando unos movimientos que me estaban volviendo loca, y mis jadeos lo confirmaban.

Cogí su mano y la fui metiendo debajo de mis braguitas, sintiendo el calor y la humedad de mi excitación, mientras que con la mano que tenía libre intentaba desabrochar el botón de sus pantalones, que estaban empezando a apretarle.

Sus dedos seguían recorriendo mi intimidad, pero pronto se detuvo. Yo ya le había bajado los pantalones lo suficiente como para que su erección quedara libre. Acercó su miembro a mi sexo, penetrándome con rapidez pero con suavidad, logrando que soltara un grito de placer al sentirlo dentro de mí.

Rodeé su cuerpo con mis piernas, buscando sentirlo más profundo. Nuestros labios de encontraron de nuevo, ésta vez más bruscamente, aunque no por ello menos delicioso, ahogando nuestro gemido en la boca del otro, en un intento de que nadie nos oyera. Llegamos al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo.

Edward apoyó su frente en mi hombro, respirando agitadamente, al igual que yo. Le abracé suavemente, dándole breves besos en el cuello.

Hice el intento de levantarme en cuanto oí que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta, pero Edward me abrazó con fuerza, impidiendo que pudiera moverme.

- He cerrado por dentro. – susurró en mi oído.

_- Parece que está cerrada por dentro. – dijo una voz conocida, rompiendo en carcajadas al momento. Edward se puso tenso._

_- De que te ríes. – preguntó una musical voz femenina. Esta vez fui yo la que se tensó. "Alice."_

- Jasper. – susurró Edward.

- Mierda, muévete. – dije intentando quitar a Edward, pero no se movió. – Edward, haz el favor. – seguí diciendo en un susurro.

Al final, conseguí que Edward se apartara de mí. Ambos nos vestimos con rapidez, pero no salimos del laboratorio. Alice y Jasper seguían fuera, cuchicheando.

- No podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche. – susurré a Edward al oído.

- Ven. Tengo una idea.

Edward me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia la ventana.

- Quieres que salgamos por la ventana? Es una planta baja, pero hay casi dos metros hasta el suelo.

- Yo te cogeré. – Edward abrió la ventana y, tras darme un cálido beso en los labios, saltó. Aun no se como cayó de pie e ileso. – vamos.

Me acerqué a la ventana, le tiré los zapatos a Edward, y fui descolgándome hasta quedar colgada de la ventana. Edward me cogió de las piernas y me dejó suavemente en el suelo.

- No me creo que siga viva. – dije abrazándome a Edward.

- Ven. – me peinó un poco y me puso bien el vestido. – perfecta.

- Gracias.

- Volvamos. Hay que disimular. – edward rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y entramos al gimnasio.

- Vamos, tengo una idea. – tiré de Edward hacia el pasillo por el que habíamos ido hacía menos de una hora.

Encontramos a Jasper y Alice en la puerta, intentando abrir la puerta. En cuanto nos vieron llegar, se quedaron petrificados.

- Que hacéis aquí?! – dijo Jasper, mirando la puerta del laboratorio y a nosotros alternativamente. – Pero…

- Que pasa, Jasper? Hay alguien ahí dentro? – dijo Edward empezando a reír, y yo me uní a sus risas.

- Me he perdido algo? – dije acercándome a Alice.

- Jasper se ha subido al escenario y me ha pedido que sea su novia. Y eso después de que Emmett se declarara a Rosalie. Fue alucinante.

La emoción en la voz de Alice me emocionó, y la estreché entre mis brazos.

- No sabes lo afortunado que eres, Jasper. Alice es la mejor persona del mundo.

- Lo se. Edward, creo que le debes una a Emmett. – dijo Jasper empezando a reír.

- Cierto. Vamos a buscarle.

Jasper cogió a Alice de la mano y Edward cogió mi mano, y los cuatro avanzamos por el pasillo, hacia los vestuarios, de donde provenían unos golpes y sonidos que me hicieron darme cuenta de la situación que teníamos ante nosotros.

- Bella… - dijo Jasper señalando la puerta.

Llamé a la puerta insistentemente, lo que provocó más golpes y alguna que otra maldición.

- Habéis terminado ya? – dije logrando que Edward sonriera y Jasper soltara una risita. Alice era la única que me miraba un poco confusa. – ya te lo contaré un día de éstos. – dije guiñándole un ojo y logrando una sonrisa por parte de mi amiga.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno, al final he decidido hacer un tercer capítulo, porque algunas personas me lo pidieron. **

**Lo se, me he tomado mi tiempo, pero es que tengo varios proyecto en marcha, y nunca encontraba tiempo para esto, pero ya terminé.**

**Que os ha parecido? Espero no haber decepcionado.**

**Para cualquier cosa, ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigos. **

**Nos leemos guapis!!!**


	4. Noche de cine

**Disclaimer: los personaje no me pertenecen, la trama si.**

…**.**

- Pero al final vas a venir? – preguntó Alice por cuarta vez, sentándose en mi cama, mientras que yo estaba frente al ordenador, chateando con Ángela.

- No se si voy a poder, Alice. Sabes que no nos sobra el dinero. – dije de nuevo. _Odio que me exijan explicaciones de algo sobre lo que no me gusta hablar._

-Ya lo se, pero estoy segura de que si Edward lo supiera, te pagaría el viaje.

- Eso ya lo se, por eso no le he dicho nada. Me gusta ganarme las cosas por mi misma.

- Mira que eres terca, Bella!

Me despedí de Ángela, paré el ordenador y me di la vuelta para mirar a Alice, que ahora estaba tumbada en mi cama, boca a bajo, con un libro en las manos.

- No soy terca, es que… - me levanté de la silla y me senté a su lado en la cama. – intentaré conseguir el dinero. Me muero de ganas de ir a Londres, ya lo sabes.

- Bueno, aun queda una semana para el viaje. Conseguiremos el dinero.

- Si… - dije con un suspiro.

Me tumbé al lado de Alice y ojeé el libro que tenía en sus manos. Lo reconocí al momento.

- Alice, que narices haces leyendo mi diario? – dije quitándoselo de las manos.

- Bella. No me habías dicho que Jasper y Emmett os pillaron a ti y a Edward en el baño de su casa. – dijo con tono ofendido, aunque sonreía. – las amigas se cuentan esa clase de cosas.

- No es algo de lo que me guste hablar. – dejé el diario debajo de la cama y miré a Alice. – También estaban sus padres. – susurré provocando las carcajadas de mi amiga.

- Madre mía, Bella. Porque no me lo contaste? Yo te he contado mi primera vez con Jasper.

- Me daba vergüenza.

- Ahora entiendo porque Jasper insistió tanto en seguiros la noche del baile. Os interrumpimos?

- Cállate. No voy a hablar de eso. – dije poniéndome en pie. – va, vámonos. Ya son las cinco, y hemos quedado con los chicos en quince minutos.

Cogí mi cazadora y mi bolso y salí de mi dormitorio, dejando atrás a Alice. Cuando salí al porche, Alice ya estaba detrás de mí con sus cosas en la mano. Nos montamos en su coche y nos fuimos hacia el centro comercial, donde ya nos estaban esperando los chicos. Edward y yo nos dimos un breve beso en los labios, mientras que alice y Jasper se comían la boca, abrazados, delante de todo el mundo.

Desde que habían empezado a salir hacía ya tres semanas, no pasaba ni un solo día en que no se vieran. Solíamos salir los cuatro juntos y, en ocasiones, también venían Emmett y Rosalie, que habían iniciado una relación la noche del baile. Edward y yo hicimos un esfuerzo y aceptamos de nuevo a Rosalie en nuestras vidas, aunque no habláramos casi nunca con ella. Todo lo hacíamos por Emmett.

Fuimos a tomar un helado los cuatro. Jasper y Alice no dejaban de hacer planes para cuando fueran a Londres. Quise dejar de escucharles, porque me entristecía no poder acompañarles en el viaje de fin de curso.

- Bella, te encuentras mal? – dijo Edward acariciando mi mejilla, mirándome con aire preocupado.

- No. Tranquilo, estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando. – dije volviendo a comer de mi tarrina de helado.

- Bella está triste porque no tiene dinero para pagar el viaje de fin de curso. – dijo Alice, por lo que recibió una patada de mi parte por debajo de la mesa. – Au!

- Bueno, pero no veo el problema. Yo te pago el viaje, Bella. – dijo Edward tomándome ambas manos.

- No, Edward. Es mucho dinero.

- Que terca eres, Bella.

- Eso mismo le he dicho yo. – dijo Alice, por lo que volvió a recibir. – para ya! – se quejó.

- No quiero que te gastes ese dinero en mí. Si no consigo el dinero, no pasa nada. Haced muchas fotos y ya me contaréis que tal ha ido.

- No pienso pasar diez días en Londres si no puedo estar contigo. – dijo llevando su mano a mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos. – sí que ya lo sabes. Si tú no vas a Londres, yo tampoco.

- Pero… tienes que ir…

- Ya he tomado mi decisión. – dijo con total tranquilidad.

- No vale! – me quejé. – no puedes chantajearme de forma tan… ah! – Acabé gritando de impotencia.- a esto se le llama chantaje emocional! – exclamé apartando la vista de mi novio, que estaba empezando a sonreír.

- Y ha funcionado?

- Solo porque no quiero que te pierdas el viaje. – me rendí., provocando ahora que sonrieran los tres.

- Será genial Bella. Ya verás como nos lo pasamos en grande! – exclamó Alice tan alto que media heladería se nos quedó mirando.

- Bueno, que os parece si vamos a ver una película? – sugirió Jasper.

- Me parece bien. – respondimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

Cuando nos terminamos los helados, fuimos hacia la zona en la que estaba el cine, y ahí fue donde surgió el gran dilema del momento.

- Y cual película vamos a ver? – dije, aunque todos teníamos esa pregunta en mente.

Estuvimos cerca de veinte minutos debatiendo cual película debíamos ir a ver, y todo para acabar yendo a ver dos películas distintas. Alice y yo fuimos a ver una comedia, mientras que los chicos fueron a ver un drama que habían estrenado ese mismo día, lo que hizo mucha gracia a Alice y a mí, para que lo voy a negar.

Alice se compró un enorme cartucho de palomitas, mientras que yo solo me compré unos chicles y una botella de agua. La película no estaba nada mal, y me hubiera gustado terminar de verla, pero a media película me entraron ganas de ir al lavabo y tuve que salir corriendo de la sala hacia los baños. No me di cuenta de mi error hasta que no salí del lavabo y encontré a Edward lavándose las manos.

- Bella, que haces aquí? – preguntó, claramente sorprendido, pero no más lo que yo estaba.

- Creo que me he equivocado de baño. – dije con vergüenza, clavando la vista en mis manos.

- Que tal la película? – dijo acercándose a mí, llevando sus manos a mis mejillas, empapándome toda la cara, ya que no se había secado las manos.

- Divertida. Y la tuya?

- Un dramón. He tenido que salir de la sala porque Jasper me estaba poniendo histérico. – dijo con una amplia sonrisa. – Es que es muy sensible.

- Ya… bueno, yo vuelvo. Alice debe de estar preguntándose donde estoy. – dije intentando salir de allí, pero Edward me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacia él.

- Quédate conmigo haciéndome compañía. – dijo con un tonito que no presagiaba nada bueno, mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, empezando a besar mi cuello.

- Edward, no es el lugar.

- No importa el lugar. Además, no es lo que estás pensando, pervertida. Es que no quiero volver a la sala.

- Vale, perdona. – dije sintiendo como el calor subía a mis mejillas. – vamos fuera.

- No. Quedémonos aquí. – dijo apretándome aun más contra su cuerpo.

- Lo sabia! – exclamé. – creía que eras un poco más serio. – reconocí.

- Bueno, lo soy, pero no puedo evitar amarte tanto. Es que no puedo demostrártelo? Eh?

- Claro que si pero… debemos tener precauciones. – dije intentando apartarme de él, pero no me dejó moverme.

- Lo se, llevo de eso en la cartera. – dijo sacando su cartera del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, momento que aproveché para dar un paso atrás.

- Edward! – exclamé dándole un puñetazo en el hombro, lo que causó que estallara en carcajadas.

- Solo era una broma, Bella. Ya se a lo que te refieres. No te gusta la idea de hacerlo en un lugar público.

- Edward, ya nos han pillado otras veces. Entenderás que me resista. – dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

- Bueno, la última vez no fue tan malo. No llegaron a pillarnos.

- Te recuerdo que tuvimos que saltar por una ventana.

- Como yo decía, no fue tan malo. Pillamos a Emmett y Rosalie en el baño. Fue divertido.

- Eso si. – reconocí.

- Bueno, tranquila. Que te parece si esta noche o mañana cenamos en mi casa y… bueno… hablamos y eso.

- Me parece genial. – dije besando sus labios lentamente.

Edward empezó a acariciar mi cintura, metiendo la mano por debajo de mi camiseta, acariciando uno de mis pechos.

- Edward… - susurré sin abandonar sus labios.

- Perdona. – dijo sacando con rapidez su mano de debajo de mi camiseta, llevándola de nuevo a mi cintura.

- Te odio. – dije. Sus besos y sus caricias siempre me volvían loca y no podía resistirme.

Le empujé hacia uno de los lavabos y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Empecé a desabrochar su pantalón, besándole de nuevo, mientras él empezaba a bajar los míos. Acabé de bajarme los pantalones y las braguitas. Edward llevó sus manos a mi trasero y me ayudó a impulsarme para rodear su cintura con mis piernas.

- Temeraria Bella. – dijo empezando a besar mi cuello.

- Cállate y saca lo que llevas en la cartera.

Edward me dejó en el suelo y sacó el preservativo de su cartera. No podíamos seguir arriesgándonos. No quería quedarme embarazada a los dieciocho. Bajé los calzoncillos de Edward y se lo coloqué. Al momento, volvimos a besarnos y me apoyó contra la puerta, penetrándome rápida pero suavemente. "No puedo creerme que esté teniendo sexo en un baño público."

- No se como me he dejado convencer. – dije mientras Edward me besaba el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja y los labios de nuevo.

- Soy muy persuasivo. – sentí como sonreía, mientras ahogábamos nuestros gemidos en los besos.

No detuvimos nuestros movimientos hasta que ambos llegamos al orgasmo. Sentía una extraña sensación. Edward siempre era muy bueno, pero en las ocasiones en las que teníamos sexo en un lugar en el que podrían pillarnos, me sentía mejor. Más satisfecha. Era excitante, pero no quería que Edward lo supiera, sino, intentaría hacerlo en cualquier lugar.

- No ha estado tan mal, eh? – dijo Edward, que se alejó un paso de mí.

- No. – reconocí, aunque no lo dije en voz muy alta.

Llevé mis manos a su cintura y las fui bajando lentamente. Le quité suavemente el preservativo y lo tiré a la papelera.

- No ha estado mal, pero no lo tomes por una costumbre. – dije besándole de nuevo. – Tengo que volver con Alice.

- Vale. Yo también volveré con Jasper.

Ambos nos vestimos y salimos del lavabo. Me mojé un poco la cara, intentando hacer desaparecer el calor que dominaba mi cuerpo y me peiné un poco. Me costó dominar la melena, y terminé recogiéndome el pelo en una cola alta. Edward estaba a mi lado, peinándose. Nos dimos un breve beso en los labios y salimos del baño, aunque no conseguimos avanzar ni dos pasos.

- Bella, estaba preocupada, yo... ah! Entiendo. – Alice estaba frente a nosotros. Parecía preocupada, en un principio, aunque pronto empezó a sonreír. – estaba preocupada. – repitió, provocando que me sintiera fatal por haberla dejado tirada en la sala.

- Lo siento, Alice.

- No pasa nada.

- Vamos. – cogí a Alice de la mano y tiré de ella de vuelta a la sala, pero se detuvo en seco a mitad de camino. – Que ocurre?

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de que empieces a contarme las cosas de las que hablamos antes en tu casa.

- Alice… - me quejé.

- Va! Encima de que me he preocupado un montón por ti…

- Tú también? A eso se le llama chantaje emocional, Alice.

- Lo se. Va, cuenta.

- Aquí no.

- Habéis visto a Edward? – dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas. Era Jasper. – salió de la sala hace quince minutos y no ha vuelto.

- Bella y él se han enrollado en los lavabos. Acabo de verles salir juntos. – dijo Alice apartándose de mi lado, por lo que no alcancé a darle un puñetazo en el hombro, tal y como iba a hacer.

- Ah! Ya veo. Entonces ya habrá vuelto. Voy a buscarle. – le dio un beso a Alice y se marchó por donde había venido, aunque pude darme cuenta de que se marchaba riendo.

- Alice, te has pasado.

- Lo siento. – dijo sin convicción.

- Seguro. – me di la vuelta y me fui hacia la salida.

Alice llegó corriendo a mi lado, y me detuvo con un abrazo que casi me corta la respiración. No estaba enfadada, solo un poco dolida, pero la única razón por la que me había marchado era porque me moría de vergüenza.

- Perdóname, Bella. No te enfades conmigo.

- No estoy enfadada, estoy avergonzada.

- No tienes porque estarlo. El sexo no es malo, y es excitante hacerlo en lugares públicos. Además, ésta vez no os ha pillado nadie. – dijo mientras íbamos al coche de Alice y nos sentamos en el capó.

- Y como se llama lo que has hecho tú?

- No os pillé, porque ya habíais terminado. Como ha sido? – dijo cogiéndome de la mano, con la emoción pintada en la cara.

- Demasiado bien, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

- Tranquila. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Mira, ya vienen.

Los chicos venían hacia nosotros y se sentaron a nuestro lado. Alice sacó el tema del viaje a Londres y empezó a hacer planes. Edward insistió de nuevo en pagarme el viaje, y ello me animó un poco. Me animó porque deseaba irme de viaje con Edward. Nos despedimos de los chicos y Alice me llevó a casa. Cuando aparcó delante de mi casa, paró el motor y se volvió para mirarme.

- Me alegro de que aceptaras la oferta de Edward.

- Y no sabes lo que me cuesta hacerlo. Lo hago porque quiero hacerle feliz.

- Lo has hecho. Será un viaje genial. Podremos ir al palacio de Buckinham.

- Lo se.

- Tal vez Edward y tú podáis estrenar los lavabos. – dijo sonriendo, logrando que me ruborizara.

- No se para que te cuento nada. Otro día me callo! – exclamé mientras salía del coche.

Entré en mi casa sin mirar atrás y fui en silencio hacia mi dormitorio. Fui hacia la ventana y asomé la cabeza. Alice estaba asomada a la ventanilla de su coche y le saludé con la mano.

- Te llamo mañana. – dije sin alzar la voz. – llamas tú a Ángela?

- De acuerdo.

Nos despedimos con un gesto de la mano y Alice se marchó. Me puse el pijama y me dejé caer sobre la cama. En el coche, le había contado a Alice todo sobre Edward y yo, y ella había echo lo propio sobre su relación con Jasper. Le verdad es que no había estado nada mal. Ya estaba deseando ver a Edward al día siguiente, ya que me debía una cena.

"Podremos algún día hacer el amor sin que nadie se entere?"

…**.**

**Bueno, como algunas me habías pedido que continuara, pues aquí os traigo otro capítulo.**

**Que hago, sigo o que? Os interesa un viajecito a Londres con nuestros amigos? Espero vuestra opinión. **

**Nos leemos guapis. **

**Besitos.**


	5. Viaje a Londres

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Stephenie Meyer, la trama si es mía, solo mía, mi tesoro… (jejeje)**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas", son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El autobús que nos iba a llevar al aeropuerto salía en apenas quince minutos. Mis hermanos, Jasper y Emmett y la novia de éste, Rosalie, ya estaban en el instituto, mientras que yo aun estaba en casa de Alice, esperando a que ella y mi Bella estuvieran listas, y de eso ya hacía más de media hora.

- El autobús sale en catorce minutos! – grité sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche.

- Ya bajamos! – gritó Bella, que estaba asomada a la ventana. Se la veía nerviosa. "Alice puede poner de los nervios a cualquiera."

Gracias a Dios, no tardaron más de cinco minutos en salir de la casa, y lo hicieron cargando con dos enormes maletas, ambas de Alice. Cuando al fin llegamos al instituto, quince minutos después, encontramos a Emmett, en el autobús, frente a toda la clase, contándoles una historia.

Jasper bajó del autobús para ayudar a su chica con sus maletas, yo guardé la mía y la de Bella y los dos subimos al autobús a tiempo para escuchar el final de la historia.

- Y entonces, uno de los hermanos de él, llamó a la puerta y les interrumpió en plena faena. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían sido pillados, se les quedó una cara de…

- Ya hemos llegado. – dije golpeándole en el hombro.

- Ya era hora señor Cullen. – dijo en señor Bingley, uno de los maestros que nos iban a acompañar a Londres. – Señor Cullen. – dijo ahora dirigiéndose a mi hermano. – Mientras sus hermanos y sus amigas van a sentarse, termine su historia.

- Que? – exclamé alucinado. – Pero señor Bingley… - me quejé.

- Señor Cullen, su hermano se ha tomado muchas molestias para mantener distraídos a todos sus compañeros y, porque no, a mi también. Así que, ahora, se va a ir a sentar y a dejar terminar a su hermano. – dijo en un tono que no admitía discusión alguna.

Bella y yo nos sentamos en la última fila, escondiéndonos por si a Emmett se le ocurría decir los nombres de los protagonistas de su historia. "Pero como se le ha ocurrido contar lo que sucedió? No se para que le cuento nada."

- Edward, se lo contaste a Emmett? – exclamó Bella en un susurro.

- Le conté algo, lo demás lo intuyó él. – dije en el mismo tono.

No me había dado cuenta de que el autobús ya se había puesto en marcha. Emmett vino a sentarse con nosotros. Sonreía ampliamente, por lo que recibió un puñetazo por mi parte.

- Pero como se te ocurre?

- Bingley quería irse, y tuve que sacarme algo de la manga. Díselo tú, Rose. – dijo mirando a su chica, que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Si, pero… - no terminó la frase y desvió la mirada. – Debiste dejar que yo hablara con él. – Dijo ahora mirando solo a Emmett.- Bingley es fácil de convencer.

Dejé de escuchar a mi hermano y Rosalie y me volví hacia Bella.

- Estás nerviosa?

- Un poco.

- Ven aquí. – acerqué a Bella a mi y le di un breve beso en los labios.

.-.-.-.

Durante el viaje en avión, todos estuvieron durmiendo, todos menos yo, Rosalie, un par de compañeros más y el maestro.

- Oye Edward. – dijo Rosalie apareciendo de repente a mi lado.

- Si?

- Edward, he estado pensado. Me he dado cuenta de que no he hecho las cosas bien, y por ello te pido perdón. – se acuclilló a mi lado y se apoyó en el reposa brazos de mi asiento. – perdona por haber jugado con tus sentimientos, por el lamentable espectáculo de celos del día que empezaste a salir con Bella y por la fría relación que tienes ahora con Emmett por mi culpa.

Sus ojos me decían que sus disculpas eran sinceras. Me levanté de mi asiento, Rosalie se puso en pie y aproveché ese momento para darle un abrazo. Noté que le sorprendió que lo hiciera, pero me devolvió el abrazo al momento.

- Espero que a partir de ahora, nuestra relación sea distinta. – dije mirando a Rosalie, que estaba llorando.

- Lo será. Si Bella consigue perdonarme algún día.

- Seguro que lo hace. Gracias a tu malintencionada idea, Bella y yo estamos juntos.

- Hubiera preferido que las cosas hubieran sucedido de otra forma. En el baile, por ejemplo. Hubiera sido bonito. – dijo secándose las lágrimas.

- Oye Rose. Te parece que me vaya a sentar con Emmett un rato? – dije cediéndole mi asiento.

- Gracias Edward. Eres demasiado bueno.

- Lo se. – dije sonriendo.

Fui a sentarme al lado de mi hermano, que roncaba ruidosamente. No me dio tiempo a alejarme cuando mi hermano, aun dormido, me abrazó. Obviamente, debía de pensar que yo era Rosalie. Le dejé hacer, ya que solo era un abrazo, pero cuando vi que empezaba a poner morritos y acercaba sus labios a los míos, salté del asiento.

- Ya es suficiente. – exclamé alejándome hacia el pasillo.

Emmett se despertó de golpe, como la mitad de nuestra clase, y se me quedó mirando sorprendido.

- Donde está mi Rose?

- Está sentada con Bella.

- Ah! – gritó limpiándose la boca. – dime que no te he besado.

- No, pero porque me he levantado de un salto. – dije sentándome otra vez.

- Tío, no puedes sentarte a mí sin avisar.

Iba a replicar pero en ese momento las azafatas nos dijeron que nos abrocháramos los cinturones. Estábamos a punto de aterrizar. Miré hacia donde estaba a Bella, que seguía dormida, con Rosalie abrochándole el cinturón. Sonreí al ver ese gesto. Bella se despertó, miró a Rosalie y sonrió.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Chicos, todos a vuestras habitaciones. Tenéis una hora para instalaros. En hora y media os quiero a todos en el comedor. – dijo la señora Lautner, otra de las maestras.

Cogimos nuestras maletas y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Yo compartiría dormitorio con Emmett y Jasper, mientras que nuestras chicas dormirían juntas.

El primer día en Londres fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Estar con Bella recorriendo una de las mejores ciudades del mundo, era de lo mejor, sobre todo cuando la veía sonreír de tal manera. Era feliz.

- Has hablado con Rosalie? – dije cuando entramos en el palacio de Buckinham.

- Si. Me ha suplicado que le perdone.

- Y lo has hecho?

- Claro que si. Ella era una de mis mejores amigas. Se ha dado cuenta de su error y ello me gusta. La podrás perdonar tu también?

- Ya lo he hecho. – dije y Bella me sonrió al momento.

- Media hora para visitar el palacio. – dijo Bingley.

Bella y yo nos separamos del grupo y fuimos cogidos de la mano visitando todos los rincones del edificio. Fotografiamos todo lo que nos permitieron y seguimos una de las muchas visitas guiadas.

- Tengo que ir al baño. – dijo Bella al cabo de un rato.

- Te acompaño.

- De eso nada. – dijo empezando a sonrojarse.

No pude evitar ponerme a reír. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, y no me negaría si ella quisiera, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

- Bella, eres una mal pensada. – dije yendo tras ella. – me quedaré fuera.

- Bueno… – Bella volvió a cogerme de la mano y fuimos hacia los lavabos.

Me quedé fuera, mirando un cuadro, mientras ella estaba dentro. No pude evitar pensar en la vez que hicimos el amor en los baños de los multicines. Había sido de lo más excitante y me gustaría repetirlo de nuevo, pero sabía que Bella se iba a negar. Era peligroso y podían pillarnos, pero lo disfrutaba más cuando corríamos el riesgo de ser vistos.

- Me sorprende que no hayas entrado. – dijo Bella apareciendo a mi lado.

- Es que querías que lo hiciera? – rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y besé sus labios.

- No. – dijo, aunque no le creí. Se había sonrojado y notaba como temblaba ligeramente. – Bueno, volvemos con el grupo?

- Como desees, mi Bella. – dije logrando que se sonrojara aun más.

Con mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, volvimos al hall, donde ya estaban todos. Alice vino hacia nosotros, seguida por Rosalie, y llevaron a Bella a un lado, mientras que Emmett me cogió a mí y Jasper vino detrás de nosotros.

- Que? No has podido esperar a llegar al hotel? – dijo Emmett. Ya sabía por donde iba. No habíamos hecho nada pero todos creían que así había sido.

- Emmett, no inventes. Bella ha ido al baño y yo me he quedado esperándola fuera. – dije remarcando la última palabra.

Jasper no dejaba de reír, mientras que Emmett parecía decepcionado. Les dejé atrás, cogí la mano de Bella cuando pasé por su lado y salimos de allí, tras ambos profesores.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos paseando por la ciudad. Si, era todo precioso, pero lo único que yo deseaba era llegar al hotel y besar y acariciar a Bella. Las verdad era que me habían entrado ganas de…

- En que piensas? – dijo Bella, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos en el mejor momento.

- En nada. Estoy cansado. Solo quiero llegar al hotel. – dije sin siquiera mirarla.

- Pues ya nos queda poco. Desde aquí se ven las banderas. – dijo señalando hacia delante. – Yo también tengo ganas de llegar ya.

- Bien.

- Creo que hoy no voy a cenar. – dijo Bella sonriendo con picardía. – me iré directamente a la habitación.

- Estás insinuando algo, querida Bella? – dije entendiendo sus intenciones al momento. – Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

- No insinúo nada.

- Vamos Bella. Tengo un hambre que me muero. – dijo Alice metiéndose entre los dos.

Alice me guiñó un ojo y Rosalie me sonrió. Las tres entraron ya en el hotel y desaparecieron de mi vista. Yo tampoco tenía hambre y no pensaba salir de la habitación hasta la mañana siguiente, bueno, saldría, pero para ir a buscar a Bella.

Después de negarme a ir a cenar, tras varias quejas de Emmett y Jasper, me puse un pantalón de chándal que utilizaba para dormir y me tumbé en la cama a leer.

Toc, toc, toc.

No respondí. Seguro que era Emmett, que intentaría de nuevo convencerme de que me fuera a la discoteca con ellos.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Emmett, no tengo ganas de salir.

- No soy Emmett.

Me levanté corriendo de la cama y fui a abrir. Bella entró de golpe en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Llevaba un camisón corto que apenas le cubría el trasero.

- Creo que no me ha visto nadie. – dijo pegando la espalda a la puerta.

- Y tus guarda espaldas?

- Se han ido de fiesta. He fingido no encontrarme bien. – dijo sonriendo. – Puedo quedarme contigo?

- Como te atreves a preguntar tal barbaridad? – la cogí en brazos y la llevé hacia mi cama. – claro que si. – me tumbé a su lado y empecé a besar su rostro.

- Una cama. – dijo con un suspiro. – Aun no lo hemos hecho en ninguna cama. – dijo empezando a acariciar mi pecho.

- Bueno, nunca es tarde Bella mía. – dije poniéndome sobre ella. – y ésta vez no hay nadie que nos vaya a interrumpir.

Bella empezó a bajar mis pantalones mientras yo le subía el camisón. Me quedé de piedra al ver que no llevaba nada debajo.

- Bella…

- Como siempre nos pillan, he pensado en ponerte las cosas fáciles poniéndome poca ropa. – dijo en el momento en que entraba en ella.

Me parecía mentira estar haciendo el amor con Bella en una cama, sin nadie que pudiera pillarnos. La tranquilidad me calmó, pero no por ello me lo tomé con calma. No podía. No cuando de los labios de Bella salían tales sonidos. Me excitaban y cada vez la penetraba a más velocidad.

- Edward…

- Que?

- Nada. No pares.

- No voy a hacerlo. No hasta que tú me lo pidas. – dije sintiendo que estaba a punto de venirme. – Oh, oh. – dije pensando en voz alta. Bella me había dicho que no quería volver a hacerlo sin preservativo, y ésta vez no había pensado en ello.

- No pares. Me arriesgaré. – dijo. "Entonces me ha entendido."

Bella gritó al llegar al orgasmo y yo hice lo mismo a los pocos segundos. Bella empezó a besarme, se puso encima de mí y empezó a besar mi cuello. Aun estaba en ella, y con cada movimiento que hacía me causaba un placer indescriptible.

- Te quiero. – dije quitándole el camisón. Empecé a besar sus pechos, sintiendo los jadeos y gemidos de Bella ante el contacto de mis labios y mis dientes, dándole breves mordiscos. – Cásate conmigo.

- Qué?

- Bella, te amo. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. – dije sintiendo los ojos de Bella mirándome entre asustada y alucinada.

Sentí miedo. Miedo a que saliera corriendo asustada y que no quisiera aceptar mi propuesta. Por eso me quedé alucinado cuando volvió a besarme, empezando a moverse encima de mí.

No dijo nada, simplemente se dedico a hacerme el amor con más pasión que antes. Ésta vez fui yo quien llegó antes al orgasmo. Bella se empleó a fondo y, cuando sentí que ella se venía, sonreí y se dejó caer sobre mi pecho.

- Aun no. – dijo apoyando su rostro en mi pecho, sobre mi corazón.

- A que te refieres? – dije acariciando su mejilla. – Aceptas?

- Acepto.

- De verdad? – Bella se tumbó a mi lado, sonriendo, y empecé a besar su cuerpo de arriba a bajo.

- Si, pero aun no. – Bella empezó a reír. Había encontrado su punto débil. Tenía cosquillas cerca del ombligo. – Edward, para, que nos va a oír alguien.

- Si no te han oído ya con tanto grito, no nos van a oír porque te rías un poco. – dije sin detenerme.

- Cállate. – dijo aun riendo.

Bella se levantó de la cama y me pidió permiso para darse una ducha. Mientras la oía ducharse, no lo pude evitar y me metí en la ducha con ella. Al principio intentó echarme, pero cuando iba a salir de la ducha, me cogió de la mano y saltó a mis brazos, rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas.

- Cuando terminemos la universidad. – dijo Bella cuando entré en ella por tercera vez en menos de una hora. – Casémonos cuando terminemos la universidad. Cuando podamos vivir juntos. – dijo entrecortadamente. – cuando tengamos trabajo.

- Es una idea genial. – dije sonriendo. De verdad Bella me había asustado.

_- Al final Edward se ha ido. – dijo una voz que me paralizó._

_- Puede que esté en el dormitorio de Bella. – dijo una segunda voz, la voz de una chica que hizo que Bella se tensara.._

_- O tal vez esté en el baño. – dijo una tercera voz._

_- Solo? – la voz de una cuarta persona._

- Creía que se habían marchado. – susurré. – que volverían en unas horas.

Bella llegó al orgasmo en ese momento y ahogó el grito mordiendo mi hombro y yo tuve que morderme el puño para que nadie nos oyera. Vale, podía ser que no nos hubieran oído, pero tendríamos que salir de allí en algún momento. No podíamos pasarnos la vida en el baño del hotel.

- Edward…

- Si?

- Me he dejado el camisón en la habitación. – susurró parando el agua de la ducha.

_- Dios mío, dios mío. – dijo una voz emocionada. – Vámonos Rose. Chicos, vosotros también._

_- Que te pasa, Alice?_

_- Nada. – dijo de forma nada convincente._

_- De eso nada. Alice, tú has visto algo. – dijo Emmett, parecía estar emocionado por algo. – Bella y Ed están aquí, verdad? Seguro que están en el baño. _

Sentí los pasos de mi hermano acercarse y casi me da algo. Bella se escondió detrás de la cortina de la ducha, mientras que yo me puse detrás de la puerta, esperando para bloquearle si a Emmett se le ocurría intentar abrirla.

_- Emmett, ya vale. – dijo Jasper, sonreí ante su sensatez. – no me hace ninguna gracia ver a mi hermano desnudo. _

Casi me caigo al oírle. Jasper era tan serio que, cuando las soltaba, le dejaban a uno bien sorprendido.

_- Vayámonos. – dijo ahora Rosalie. – No se si estarán en el cuarto de baño o en cualquier otro lugar, pero se que es lo que te pillen a media faena, y no es nada agradable. – "ahora va a resultar que ella es la más sensata de todos." – vayámonos a nuestro dormitorio y dejémosle un poco de intimidad. – miré a Bella y la vi sonreír. Seguro que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo._

_- Rosie, eres una aguafiestas. – dijo Emmett, aunque al momento oí unos pasos alejarse y la puerta cerrarse._

Esperé varios segundos y salí del cuarto de baño, cubriéndome con una toalla. En la habitación no había nadie. Recogí el camisón de Bella del suelo, que estaba un poco metido debajo de la cama, y volví al cuarto de baño.

Bella se vistió, yo me puse mi pantalón y una camiseta y la acompañé a su dormitorio. El pasillo estaba desierto, lo cual estaba bien, porque no era plan de que pillaran a Bella en camisón sin ropa interior.

- En cuanto volvamos a casa tendrás tu anillo. – dije acorralando a Bella entre la puerta de su habitación y mi cuerpo, con mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

- No necesito un anillo.

- Pero yo quiero dártelo.

- Pero no quiero que te gastes dinero en mí. – dijo. Sonreí ante su modestia.

- Pues cuando nos casemos vas a tener que aguantarte, porque pienso comprártelo todo. – dije besando sus labios de nuevo.

- Señores, son la una de la madrugada. Todos a sus respectivas habitaciones. – dijo la voz de la señora Lautner a lo lejos.

Bella entró corriendo en su habitación y yo me fui corriendo a la mía. Me encontré a Emmett y Jasper sentados encima de mi cama. Sonrieron al verme. Emmett se hizo a un lado y me indicó que me sentara entre ellos. "Interrogatorio a la vista."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno, que os ha parecido el primer día en Londres?**

**Al fin Rosalie ha aceptado su error y ha pedido perdón.**

**Creéis que debo hacer otro capítulo? porque solo lo haré si vosotras queréis. Este es un fic que durará todo lo que vosotras queráis.**

**Besitos guapis!**

**Nos leemos!**


	6. Vuelta a casa

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me perteneces, pero la trama si.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Diez maravillosos días en Londres junto a mi novio y mis amigos. Diez maravillosos días hasta que caía la noche. Entonces, Emmett y Alice se empeñaban en que nos juntáramos todos en una de las habitaciones y no nos dejaban solos ni un segundo a Edward y a mí. Decían que si ellos no podían tener intimidad para poder tener sexo, con sus respectivas parejas, claro, nosotros tampoco.

Pero al fin ese día volvíamos a casa, y podría estar con Edward cuantas veces quisiera, aprovechando que estábamos de vacaciones y mi padre trabajaba. En ese momento me alegraba de ser hija única. No tenía hermanos que pudieran incordiarme.

- Hola Bella. Quieres que te ayude? – Ángela apareció en la puerta del dormitorio que compartía con Alice y Rosalie.

- Claro. – Ángela sonrió y se acercó a mí. – Siéntate encima de la maleta. – dije señalando mi maleta. Llevaba un buen rato intentando cerrar la maleta, pero no lo había conseguido.

Ángela se sentó sobre la maleta y al fin pude cerrar la cremallera. Había comprado alguna cosilla para mi padre y la maleta se había negado a cerrarse, pero gracias a mi amiga había conseguido ganarle la batalla.

- Ya tienes lista tu maleta? – dije sentándome en la que había sido mi cama durante los últimos días.

- Si. y como ahora estaba sola, he pensado en venir a ver si estabas. – dijo sentándose a mi lado. – Donde está Edward?

- Con sus hermanos.

- Siguen empeñados en no dejaros a solas? – dijo intentando no ponerse a reír.

- Si. – murmuré.

- Tranquila. En cuanto lleguemos a Forks, podréis hacer lo que queráis. – dijo ahora pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

Me encantaba hablar con Ángela. Era muy relajante y, por lo menos, no se pasaba todo el rato hablando de sexo, como unas que yo se me. Ángela empezó a contarme que Ben, otra de nuestros compañeros, le había pedido salir, pero no me pudo seguir contando porque la señora Lautner y el señor Bingley pasaron por las habitaciones. El autobús que nos iba a llevar al aeropuerto, acababa de llegar.

Ángela fue en busca de su maleta, yo cogí la mía y nos fuimos juntas hacia el autobús, donde ya me estaba esperando Edward.

- Voy a sentarme con Ben. – dijo besando mi mejilla.

- Porque?

- Porque quiero que Ángela y tú os sentéis juntas. Hace tiempo que no hablas con ella. – dijo susurrándome al oído.

Sonreí, le besé en los labios y cogí a Ángela de la mano para que viniera a sentarse conmigo.

- Porque Edward no se ha sentado contigo? – preguntó Ángela cuando el autobús se puso en marcha.

- Ángela, desde que estoy saliendo con Edward, no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas, y lo siento mucho. – dije tomando su mano. – lo siento muchísimo. Siento haberme apartado de ti. Eres una de mis mejores amigas.

- No pasa nada, Bella.

- Claro que pasa. Cuando has venido a mi dormitorio me he sentido muy feliz. Me ha hecho pensar que no me odias.

- Yo nunca podría odiarte, Bells. – dijo abrazándome con fuerza. – Eres como mi hermana.

Le respondí al abrazo y empecé a oír como todos aplaudían a nuestro alrededor. Tarde un rato en darme cuenta de que nos estaban aplaudiendo a nosotras. Había empezado a llorar y, cuando me separé de Ángela, vi que ella también estaba llorando.

Alice apareció a mi lado y se sentó en mi regazo para poder abrazar a Ángela. Tanto ella como Rosalie, que estaba sentada delante de nosotras, también estaban llorando.

- Ya vale! – exclamó la señora Lautner. – Calmaos y sentaos todos.

- Déjalos Kristen. – dijo en señor Bingley. Estaba emocionado, y yo sabía el porque.

Yo era una de las pocas personas que conocía la verdad. Que sabía que el padre biológico de Rosalie era el señor Bingley, y no el señor Hale, el marido de su madre y su padre a ojos de todos. Por eso se había emocionado, por ver a su hija llorar de felicidad, rodeada de nuevo de sus amigas.

.-.-.-.-.

Al fin llegamos al aeropuerto y, cuando nos subimos al avión, Edward vino a buscarme y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Gracias por lo del autobús. – dije aun estando entre sus brazos.

- No ha sido nada. – dijo besando mi frente.

Nos sentamos y, cuando despegamos y pudimos quitarnos los cinturones, me volví hacia Edward.

- Estoy deseando llegar a casa. – me abracé a su cintura, metiendo mi mano con disimulo en su pantalón.

- Bella! – exclamó sorprendido. – No me hagas esto. – dijo ahora en un susurro. – Me estás volviendo loco.

- Tengo que ir al baño. – dije guiñándole un ojo.

Me sentía extraña siendo tan osada, no era propio de mí, pero es que mi cuerpo reclamaba a gritos el cuerpo de Edward. Fui hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño y, pocos minutos después, vino Edward. En cuanto cerró la puerta por dentro, me lancé a sus brazos.

- Bella, esto es una locura. – dijo mientras nos besábamos. – Hay cientos de personas ahí fuera. Uno u otro nos va a oír.

- Entonces porque me has seguido? – dije levantando mi falda.

En la goma de mis braguitas llevaba un paquetito que Edward pareció reconocer al momento. Él se estaba quejando mucho pero, en cuestión de segundos, se había bajado los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Me subió al lavamanos y yo misma le puse el preservativo mientras besaba mi cuello. En cuanto lo tuvo puesto, entró en mí lentamente pero, cuando ya estuvo en mí, empezó a acelerar sus movimientos.

- Estás loca. – decía mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas, sujetándome al mármol.

- Culpa a tu hermano.

- Le has contado a alguien lo de nuestro compromiso?

- Creo que es demasiado pron… - no pude terminar la frase en ese momento.

Estaba empezando a sentir que no faltaba mucho para que llegara al orgasmo. Edward puso su mano en mi boca y la mordí para no gritar. Edward hizo lo mismo cuando llegó él.

Me abracé con fuerza a su cuerpo, levanté su camiseta y empecé a besar su torso, al tiempo que mis manos recorrían su espalda.

Toc, toc.

- Ya salimos. – dijo Edward con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Le di una buena colleja y le aparté de mí. Me estaba poniendo bien la ropa cuando vi a Edward tirar el preservativo en la papelera y subirse los pantalones.

- Arrodíllate. – dijo subiendo la tapa del retrete.

- Como?

- Que te arrodilles y empieces a toser.

_- Señor Cullen, haga el favor de abrir la puerta. – dijo el señor Bingley. Alguien se estaba riendo._

Hice caso a Edward y fingí estar vomitando. Edward abrió la puerta mientras que con la otra mano me sujetaba el pelo.

- Se encuentra bien, Bella? – dijo Bingley, claramente preocupado.

- Si, señor Bingley. – dije aun tosiendo, buscando a tientas la cadena.

- En cuanto la señorita Swan se encuentre mejor, vuelvan a sus asientos.

- Si señor. – dijo Edward, cerrando la puerta de nuevo. – buff, casi.

- Si. – tiré de la cadena y me fui a lavar la cara. – Era Emmett el que se estaba riendo, verdad?

- Si. Bella, ve tu primero. – dijo abriendo otra vez la puerta. – voy en unos minutos.

- Vale.

Salí del baño, fingiendo estar mareada, y fui a sentarme a mi asiento. Al momento, Jasper se sentó a mi lado.

- Donde está Edward?

- En el baño.

- Pero no acabas de salir tú de allí?

- No pienses cosas raras, Jasper. – dije al advertir una sonrisa en sus labios. – Estaba mareada, Edward se preocupó y vino a buscarme.

- Fingiré que te creo. – dijo llevando su mano a mi frente. – estás un poco caliente. Te encuentras mejor?

- Si. – dije aguantando la risa.

- Entonces voy a decírselo a las chicas. Están las tres preocupadas. – dijo poniéndose en pie.

- Jasper, espera. – le cogí de la mano y volvió a sentarse a mi lado. – Gracias por tu discreción. Mereces ser el primero en conocer la noticia.

- Que ocurre?

- Edward me ha pedido que me case con él.

- Que-qué? os vais a casar? – susurró.

- En cuanto terminemos la universidad y podamos pagarnos un piso. – dije también entre susurros.

- Y no lo sabe nadie más?

- No.

- Gracias por contármelo. Prometo no volver a inmiscuirme en vuestra vida sexual. – dijo empezando a reír, aunque alcancé a ver una lágrima recorrer su mejilla antes de que la secara con la manga de su jersey.

Le di un abrazo y se marchó al lado de Alice. Al poco rato, Edward apareció a mi lado. Estaba muy pálido. Le conté lo sucedido con Jasper y pareció recuperar un poco el color aunque, al momento, salió corriendo hacia el baño.

- Joder, tío. Que casi me vomitas encima! – gritó Emmett y no pude evitar que me diera un ataque de risa, a pesar de que tendría que estar preocupada por mi prometido.

"Prometido. Que fuerte."

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Hola!**

**Bueno, otro capítulo más está aquí. **

**Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y también espero conocer vuestra opinión y la respuesta a la gran pregunta: CONTINÚO CON OTRO CAPITULO?**

**Besitos a todas.**


	7. Futura boda

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me perteneces, pero la trama si.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Han pasado ya cuatro años. Cuatro maravillosos, intensos, dulces, románticos y excitantes años desde que Bella entró, oficialmente, en mi vida.

Cada año que pasamos juntos, recuerdo el día en que Bella entró en mi casa con esos shorts tan cortos que quitaban el hipo, maquillada, como nunca la había visto y que, de un momento a otro, se lanzó a mis brazos.

Recuerdo que me quedé muy sorprendido por su comportamiento, pero todo era causado por una sed de venganza increíble, ya que yo me había portado muy mal con ella. Lo entendí y la perdoné. En el fondo, había sido mi comportamiento lo que la había llevado a odiarme hasta tal punto. Pero cuando hicimos el amor en el cuarto de baño de mi casa, supe que el odio que ambos fingíamos profesarnos, no era más que amor enmascarado.

- ¿Que miras? – dijo Bella, pillándome otra vez mirándola fijamente.

Ella estaba en la cama, tumbada bocabajo, deleitándome la vista con la visión de su cuerpo desnudo. Me tumbé a su lado y empecé a recorrer su espalda con uno de mis dedos.

- Te quiero. – dije a la vez que escribía las mismas palabras en su espalda.

- Yo también te quiero.

- Mañana es el último día. – dije.

- Lo se. Ya tengo ganas de que el curso termine. – dijo Bella, tumbándose de lado, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Sabía porque quería terminar, por la misma razón que yo.

Cuando le pedí a Bella que se casara conmigo, quedamos en que nos íbamos a casar en cuanto ambos termináramos la universidad. Ahora bien, la universidad se terminaba en un día y la boda empezaría a prepararse al día siguiente. El uno de septiembre había sido el día elegido, por lo que tendríamos tres meses para organizarlo todo. Había tiempo más que de sobra. O no?

- Aun tenemos que organizar la boda, el banquete, la iglesia, los invitados, los padrinos, las damas de honor,…

- Me estoy estresando solo con pensarlo. – dije tumbándome a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura.

- Bueno. Ya sabes que Alice ha abierto una agencia de organizadores de bodas. – dijo Bella. – nos lo hará gratis. Así, se libra de hacernos el regalo de bodas. Palabras textuales. – dijo soltando una risita nerviosa.

Vale que Alice fuera una profesional, pero era un poco neurótica y podía poner de los nervios a cualquiera, aunque el resto del tiempo conseguía ser una persona normal. La persona que se había ganado a mis padres y que se había prometido con Jasper un mes antes.

- Bueno, vale. Queda en manos de Alice, entonces.

- Tenemos que ir a clase. – dijo Bella levantándose de la cama. – Mañana ya haremos el manta.

- Tampoco es que vayamos a hacer gran cosa en clase. – dije levantándome de la cama. – ¿Porque no nos quedamos aquí? – la abracé por la cintura y besé su nuca.

- Porque quiero despedirme de los demás antes de que nos vayamos esta tarde.

- Vale. – me rendí, aunque solo por el momento.

Besé de nuevo su nuca y ambos fuimos a vestirnos. Estábamos en el dormitorio que Bella compartía con Ángela, aunque es ese momento estábamos a solas.

- Yo saldré primero. – dije mientras abrochaba los botones de mi camisa.

- Vale. – Bella se puso la camiseta que le había regalado por su cumpleaños el año anterior y cogió su bolso. – Yo saldré en cinco minutos.

- Nos vemos a la hora de comer. – le di un breve beso en los labios y salí de la habitación.

Anduve despacio por los pasillos, escondiéndome cada vez que oía algún ruido. No quería que me pillaran en la residencia de las chicas, ya que estaba prohibido. Supongo que por eso iba a menudo. El peligro de que me pillaran yendo a ver a Bella, me excitaba aun más. Que puedo hacerle, me excita el riesgo.

- Señor Cullen.

"Mierda."

Me di la vuelta lentamente y me encontré con la supervisora de la residencia, Irina. Se acercó a mí y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de mí.

- Señorita Denali. – dije a modo de saludo.

- ¿Se hospeda usted aquí?

- No.

- ¿Es usted una chica?

- No.

- Entonces, puede explicarme, otra vez, ¿porque está aquí?

- Señorita Denali, como este es el último día que estaré aquí, me da igual lo que diga. – dije, echándole morro al asunto.

- Pero, hasta las cinco de la tarde, yo estoy a cargo de ésta residencia. Y de los que se cuelan por las noches. – cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y me dedicó una mirada de desafío. – Ahora me vas a decir que hacías aquí.

- He venido a hacer el amor con mi novia. – en cuanto dije eso, puso una cara como de que acababa de decir algo escandaloso. – Tal vez, si tú hicieras lo mismo con Demetri no estarías tan borde con todo el mundo.

- ¿Pero tú de qué vas?

- Me voy. No quiero llegar tarde a mi último día de clase.

- Maldito imbécil! – gritó a mis espaldas.

Pero ya me daba igual. No iba a volver a verla. Además, me encantaba que se enfadara. Solo entonces se comportaba como una persona normal.

Fui hacia mi primera clase, en la que coincidía con mi hermano Jasper. Estrechamos nuestras manos y nos sentamos en nuestro asiento habitual. Obviamente, no hicimos clase. Simplemente repasamos nuestros últimos exámenes y hablamos entre nosotros. Intercambiamos direcciones electrónicas con todos nuestros compañeros, aunque seguramente que no hablaría ni con la mitad. La verdad, en esa clase solo tenía dos amigos: mi hermano Jasper y mí cuñada Rosalie.

- Ya nos hemos enterado. – dijo un chico llamado James, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro. – Felicidades.

- No se exactamente a lo que te refieres. – dije, aunque mentí. Sabía que lo decía por mi compromiso con Bella.

- A lo de tu boda con tu chica.

- Gracias, James.

- Bueno, ya hablaremos. – dijo antes de irse.

Quise salir de la clase, pero todos habían oído a James y vinieron a felicitarme.

- Bueno, pues ya se ha enterado todo el mundo. – dijo Jasper, que iba a mi lado mientras íbamos hacia nuestra siguiente clase. – Pero bueno, ya no importa. En menos de cinco horas nos iremos de aquí.

- Si. Tengo ganas de llegar al apartamento y empezar con la mudanza.

- Y yo de ver a Alice. – dijo.

Y es que Jasper y Alice no podían verse muy a menudo. Ella trabajaba y estudiaba en la ciudad y nosotros estábamos a cuatro horas y media en coche. Se notaba que la echaba de menos, pero eso terminaría en pocas horas. Él se trasladaría al piso de Alice y Bella y yo nos iríamos a vivir a pocos metros de su apartamento.

- Pronto la verás. – dije cuando entramos en el aula, que ya estaba llena de gente.

- Suerte, porque si no me dará algo.

- Si. Debe de dolerte la mano. – dijo Rosalie pasando por nuestro lado.

Jasper enrojeció de vergüenza y yo no pude evitar ponerme a reír. Desde que Rosalie había empezado a salir con Emmett, se le había pegado la manera de hablar de él. La verdad, a veces era como tener a Emmett con nosotros.

Nos sentamos a su lado en el momento en que el maestro entraba en el aula.

- Rosalie, ¿porque lo haces? – dije susurrándole casi al oído.

- Lo siento. Creo que se me ha pegado de Em.

- No me extraña.

- Además, él me lo pidió.

- ¿Que te pidió el qué? – exclamé, sorprendido, imaginándome cual debía de ser la petición.

- Dijo que seguramente le echaríais de menos, así que me pidió que os diera caña. – esta vez fue ella quien se sonrojó.

- Tranquila.

- Además, me lo habéis puesto a huevo.

- En eso tienes razón.

Empezamos la clase, aunque yo no podía dejar de pensar en las ganas que tenía de ver a Bella.

El maestro parecía no recordar que ese era el último día, y nos dio clase como cualquier otro día. Cuando llevábamos ya quince minutos allí, la puerta del aula se abrió.

- Lamento interrumpir.

- ¿Que ocurre, señorita Swan? – dijo el maestro.

- Necesitan a Edward Cullen en el laboratorio. – dijo mi Bella, mirando al maestro. "¿Para qué me necesitan en el laboratorio?"

- Señor Cullen, al laboratorio. – dijo.

Recogí mis cosas y salí del aula. En cuanto salí, Bella me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia el exterior del edificio. Hacía un día estupendo y soleado.

- ¿No teníamos que ir al laboratorio? – dije cuando se sentó a la sombra de un árbol.

- ¿Y te lo has creído? – dijo, empezando a reír. – No me puedo creer que Hoffstader os haga clase hoy. – dijo cuando me senté a su lado.

- Ya. Es un coñazo.

- Bueno, espero que no te haya molestado que haya ido a buscarte.

- ¿Bromeas? Me ha encantado. – Bella nunca había hecho nada similar.

- Me alegro, porque no estaba segura de hacerlo.

- ¿Porque?

- Ya sabes lo mal pensados que son Jasper y Rosalie, sobre todo desde que se ha convertido en el clon de tu hermano Emmett.

- Ya… entiendo… bueno, podríamos ir a buscarles.

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- ¿Porque?

No respondió pero se puso de rodillas y se fue poniendo a horcajadas sobre mis piernas. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y empezó a acariciar mi nuca. Empezamos a besarnos lentamente, pero nuestros besos empezaron a ser más bruscos, mientras sus manos empezaron a levantar mi camiseta.

Sentía como si alguien nos mirara. Miré hacia el edificio y vi a varias personas al lado de la ventana.

- Bella, nos están mirando.

- Tendríamos que haber ido al laboratorio. – dijo mirando también hacia el edificio.

- Vamos.

- No. Creo que hacen clase.

- Ahora no puedes dejarme con las ganas. – dije besándola de nuevo.

Se puso en pie y yo hice lo mismo. Nos marchamos, sin cogernos de la mano y sin acercarnos mucho el uno al otro. No queríamos que ninguno de los espías se imaginara lo que pretendíamos hacer.

Fuimos hacia la cafetería, nos pedimos unos refrescos y nos los tomamos con calma en una de las mesas. Cuando terminó, Bella se puso en pie y se fue, seguramente al cuarto de baño.

Aunque se negara a aceptarlo, a ella también le ponía hacerlo en lugares públicos, aun a riesgo de que nos pillaran.

Fui a pagar nuestras bebidas y también fui disimuladamente hacia los lavabos, aunque no llegué a entrar. La puerta del almacén se abrió y una mano me sujetó de la camisa.

Entré en el almacén y, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Bella me estampó contra la pared y empezó a besarme.

- Bella, ¿cómo has entrado aquí? – dije entre beso y beso.

- Trabajo aquí, ¿recuerdas?

- Tal vez hubiéramos tenido que volver al dormitorio. – dije, aunque no me disgustaba nada la situación.

- Ya, como que no te ha puesto cachondo la idea de hacerlo aquí.

- Ya sabes las reglas. – dije empezando a quitarle la camiseta.

Se quitó loa camiseta, yo me quité la mía y sacó el preservativo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

- ¿Como lo hacemos? – dije cuando Bella empezó a bajarse los pantalones.

- Bueno, nos desnudamos, nos acercamos, tú…

- No me refería a eso. – dije, provocando las risas de Bella.

- No se. Nunca pienso cuando lo hacemos. Simplemente, surge.

- Ven. – dije estirando mis brazos hacia ella.

Bella se acercó, estando ya en ropa interior, la cogí de las manos y volvimos a besarnos. Desabrochó mis pantalones y me los fue bajando mientras yo desabrochaba su sujetador. La cogí en brazos y la senté en una de las cajas que había por allí.

- Estamos enfermos. – dijo abriendo el paquetito del preservativo.

- Tú me pones enfermo. – dije lanzando mis pantalones a un lado.

- Y tú a mí. – me bajó los calzoncillos y empezó a acariciarme. – Todo esto es culpa tuya.

- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que vino a mi casa y quien provocó nuestra primera vez ante el peligro. – dije intentando hablar con coherencia. Sus caricias siempre me volvían loco. – Tú y tus jueguecitos.

- Cuando uno perdona a alguien, no le recuerda las cosas. – dijo deteniéndose.

- No lo digo como reproche. Me gustó.

- Bueno…

- Bella, perdona.

- De acuerdo. – dijo volviendo a acariciar mi miembro. – No puedo enfadarme contigo. Te amo demasiado.

- Bella…

- Si?

- Creo que hay alguien fuera.

- Y? ¿quieres que pare de tocarte así?

- Ni se te ocurra. – dije besándole de nuevo.

Estuvo un buen rato masturbándome, hasta que se apartó las braguitas y me acercó a ella. Me puso el preservativo y entré en ella lentamente. Al momento rodeó mi cuerpo con sus piernas.

Ahogamos nuestros gemidos besándonos una vez más. Había mucha gente por la cafetería y, pensándolo bien, no habíamos cerrado la puerta del almacén por dentro. Cualquiera podría abrirla y entrar. Nos pillarían y yo me moriría de la vergüenza.

Empecé a moverme más deprisa, al igual que Bella, que me abrazaba con fuerza y empezó a moverse al mismo ritmo que yo.

- Edward… no puedo… más…

Bella siempre llegaba a los orgasmos antes que yo, y siempre me avisaba. Solíamos hacerlo juntos pero, a veces, me gustaba que lo hiciera antes.

- Edward…

- Hazlo.

Apoyó su frente a mi hombro y, al momento, me mordió. Sabía que había llegado. No era la primera vez que me mordía para ahogar sus gemidos y sus gritos.

- Perdona. – siempre se disculpaba cuando me mordía.

Empezó a besar mi hombro, en el lugar que me había marcado con su perfecta dentadura, mientras yo ahogaba mis gemidos besando su cuello.

Toc, toc, toc.

- ¿Quien debe ser? – pregunté, apartándome de Bella y empezando a vestirme.

- Nadie que trabaje aquí llama nunca a la puerta, así que…

_- Ahora entiendo porque Emmett hace estas cosas. Es divertido. – dijo la voz de mi cuñada al otro lado de la puerta._

Bella empezó a vestirse a toda prisa mientras yo abría la puerta. Cogí a Rosalie del brazo y la metí al almacén. En cuanto nos vio, se puso a reír, por lo que se ganó un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de mi Bella. Entonces fui yo el que se puso a reír.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? – dijo Bella con un falso tono amenazador.

- Conmigo misma. – dijo dándole la camiseta a su amiga, mientras yo me abrochaba el botón de los vaqueros. – ¿Es que no os vale con follar en vuestro dormitorio? ¿Tanto os pone el riesgo?

- Si. – dijimos al mismo tiempo, logrando que Rosalie se quedara sin palabras. Obviamente, no se esperaba esa respuesta por nuestra parte.

- Si, no está mal. – terminó diciendo. – Bueno, que conste que no os he interrumpido a posta. Os estaba buscando.

- ¿Para qué? – salimos del almacén y fuimos los tres juntos hacia el roble más alto del campus, donde solíamos juntarnos todos.

Nos sentamos en el césped, esperando a que Jasper y Ángela llegaran con la comida. Habíamos planeado hacer como una especie de picnic.

- ¿Cómo va con Emmett? – preguntó Bella.

Ignoré la conversación, ya que iban a estar un buen rato teniendo una de sus conversaciones de chicas. Para pasar el rato, cogí un libro de mi mochila y estuve leyendo hasta que, al fin, después de casi media hora, Jasper y Ángela llegaron con un par de bolsas en las manos.

Comimos los cinco juntos, Ángela nos invitó a todos a su casa cuando ella y Ben se mudaran en un mes. Se les veía a todos muy felices, y no me extrañaba, estábamos a un día de volver a estar junto a nuestros amigos, nuestra familia y al amor de nuestra vida.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Lo sé, el capítulo es corto, pero es que el siguiente será el último.**

**¿Queréis que los pilen en plena faena o no?**

**Besitos a todos!**


	8. Aniversario

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Al fin había llegado el día más importante de toda mi vida.

Las cosas no habían salido como Edward y yo habíamos planeado cuando nos conocimos. Pasamos de odiarnos a amarnos.

De eso ya habían pasado veintidos años. Ahora tenemos cuarenta años y aun le amo como si fuera el primer día que salimos. Llevamos casados dieciocho maravillosos años y tenemos una preciosa niña... bueno, ya es una mujercita, de diecisiete años.

- Hoy es vuestro aniversario. - dijo mi hija Renesmee, que estaba en el humbral de la puerta de mi dormitorio, mirándome, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Si. Y?

- Nada. Es que te veo con el chándal puesto y son las seis de la tarde.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - dije, cogiendo los libros que tenía sobre mi mesa de escritorio. Era profesora de literatura en el instituto y estaba preparando el exámen de la semana siguiente.

- Mamá, hoy es vuestro dieciocho aniversario de bodas. ¿No vais a salir a cenar? - entró en el dormitorio y se dejó caer sentada en mi cama.

- ¿Me estás echando de mi própia casa? - dije, sonriendo. Por la cara que puso mi hija, pude adivinar que eso era exactamente lo que estaba planeando.

- No, claro que no. Que tontería. - dijo, ruborizándose.

- Renesmee, sabes que no puedes hacer fiestas en casa. - me senté a su lado y, al momento, ella se puso en pie.

- ¿Estabas preparando el examen de la semana que viene? - dijo, mirando por encima de mi escritorio.

- No. - me puse en pie, nerviosa. "Esto me pasa por preparar los exámenes en casa. Renesmee podría encontrarlo y copiar." - Respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta, si. Tu padre y yo vamos a ir a cenar.

- Genial. ¿Puede venir Leah a cenar?

- Si. Vamos a la cocina, es la hora de comer.

Ambas salimos del dormitorio y fuimos hacia la cocina, donde ya teníamos preparada la comida en la nevera. Era lo que había sobrado la noche anterior. Nos sentamos a la mesa y continuamos hablando.

- ¿Y podrá Leah quedarse a dormir? - preguntó, refiriéndose de nuevo a su mejor amiga.

- Si sus padres la dejan, si. - dije empezando a comer. - Pero voy a tener que llamarles, que no es la primera vez que me la colais. - dije, recordando la vez que se habían escapado para salir de fiesta, con la excusa de que se quedaban a dormir la una en la casa de la otra.

Renesmee no dijo nada.

- Cuéntame.

- Creo que a Leah le gusta un chico. La verdad es que quería invitarla a ella, al chico y a un par de amigos, para disimular un poco y fingir que es una mini fiesta. - dijo, dejando el plato a un lado. - Se que odias las fiestas, que crees que soy muy joven, que no te fias de que pueda controlar...

- Eso no es cierto. - repliqué. - confío en ti. Es solo que no confío en algunos de tus amigos, que la suelen liar mucho. - fui hacia la nevera y cogí un par de latas de refresco. - Renesmee, esta noche puede quedarse Leah a dormir, pero no tus amigos. Estais en plena semana de exámenes.

No dijo nada.

- ¿Puedo entonces quedarme a dormir en casa de Leah?

- Si. - dije. Sabía que sus padres si que iban a estar en casa esa noche y que, si invitaban a algun amigo más, estarían controlados. - Llamaré a Sue más tarde. - dije, refiriéndome a la madre de Leah.

- Gracias.

No dijimos nada más durante el resto de la comida. Comimos, cada una se fue a su dormitorio y, cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde, Renesmee vino a despedirse y se marchó a casa de su amiga. No llevaba sola ni media hora cuando Edward apareció en el dormitorio.

- Feliz aniversario, mi reina. - dijo, llamando mi atención.

Me di la vuelta y le miré. Llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos.

- Feliz aniversario, cariño. - me levanté de la silla y fui hacia él.

Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y nos fundimos en un apasionado, aunque corto, beso.

- ¿Preparada para ir a cenar?

- Si.

Ya me había vestido y me había puesto a preparar los exámenes.

- ¿Te he dicho ya lo preciosa que estás? - dijo, acariciando mi mejilla. Me tenía hipnotizada con sus preciosos ojos. Después de veinte años, seguía causando ese efecto en mí. - ¿Bella?

- Es cosa del vestido. - dije, apartándome, yendo en busca de mi bolso.

- No he dicho que hoy estás preciosa. Lo he dicho en general. - me di la vuelta y le miré. - Tú siempre estás preciosa.

- Edward. - volvimos a besarnos, aunque esta vez el beso fue mucho más largo.

Sin dejar de besarnos, fuimos yendo hacia la cama, en la que me tumbó, poniéndose encima de mí con cuidado.

Sus labios me volvían tan loca como la primera vez que nos besamos. Sus manos lograban que me pusiera a temblar como la primera vez que me acarició. Su calor, su aliento en mi rostro, los latidos de su corazón... aun conseguía que me temblaran las rodillas, incluso aun estando tumbada.

- Edward, se me va a arrugar el vestido. - dije, sintiendo como besaba mi cuello, acariciando mi muslo bajo la seda azul de mi vestido, que me había comprado hacía tan solo dos días.

- Bueno, no lo vas a necesitar para lo que voy a hacerte, así que mejor te lo quito. - dijo, sonriendo, besando la punta de mi nariz. - ¿O prefieres que primero vayamos a cenar?

- Preferiría ir a cenar, ya que tenemos la reserva hecha, y cuando volvamos, pasar la noche juntos.

- ¿Eso quieres? - dijo en tono pícaro.

- Renesmee pasará la noche en casa de Leah.

En cuanto dije eso, Edward se puso en pie, me cogió de la mano y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

.-.-.-.-.

La cena fue genial. Hablamos mucho, reccordando los viejos tiempos. Antiguos aniversarios, cuando nació nuestra hija, nuestra boda, nuestra época en la universidad, como nos conocimos... todos los años hablábamos de lo mismo, pero para mí era lo mejor. Esa noche solo era nuestra.

Cuando estábamos comiendo el postre, un violinista se detuvo a nuestro lado y comenzó a tocar mi canción favorita. Nuestra canción.

- Claro de Luna. - murmuré, emocionada.

- Nuestra canción. - dijo Edward, que se puso en pie y vino hacia mí. Cuando se arrodilló a mi lado, casi me da algo. "¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?" Había hecho lo mismo la noche que me había pedido que me casara con él. - Bella, hoy hace veintidos años que nos conocimos, y dieciocho años que nos casamos. No llegué a ser totalmente feliz hasta que me dijiste que me amabas.

- Edward...

- Por eso quiero pedirte algo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era una cajita negra. En cuanto la abrió, ahogué un grito de sorpresa con mis manos.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Otra vez.

Me puse en pie, con cierta dificultad, ya que me temblaban las rodillas, y me arrodillé frente a él.

Sabía que todos nos estaban mirando, pero me daba absolutamente igual. Lo único que importaba era que le amaba y que quería volver a casarme con él.

- Si, Edward Cullen. Quiero casarme contigo, otra vez. - dije antes de rodear su cuello con mis brazos y besarle dulcemente.

Sentí aplausos a nuestro alrededor, pero pronto empezaron a parecerme muy lejanos. Solo podía sentir el abrazo de Edward y sus labios sobre los míos.

"¿Como puedo amarle tanto?"

.-.-.-.-.-.

En cuanto llegamos a casa, ya besándonos, fuimos hacia la primera superficie cómoda que encontramos, el sofá. Tumbé a Edward sobre él y empecé a quitarme el vestido. Edward empezó a desabrocharse la camisa y se la quitó, lanzándola al suelo.

- ¿Y dices que Renesmee no va a dormir en casa? - dijo, cuando, ya desnuda, me puse a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

- Va a estar en casa de Leah, con unos amigos.

- ¿Vigilados?

- ¿Aun no conoces a Sue? - dije, sonriendo. - No hablemos.

- No. No hablemos. - dijo, empezando a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos. - Te quiero, Bella.

- Yo también te quier, Edward. Siempre.

.-.-.-.-.

Pov Renesmee

Llebávamos en casa de Leah una hora, cuando me di cuenta de que me había olvidado algo súmamente importante en casa, así que cogimos el coche de su hermano, y mi ex, y fuimos con calma hacia casa. Al final no habíamos quedado con nadie, así que no hubo problemas en que fuéramos unos minutos a mi casa a buscar el regalo de cumpleaños de Seth, que habíamos comprado entre Leah y yo, y que tenía en mi casa para que Seth no pudiera encontrarlo.

No me sorprendió ver que estaban todas las luces apagadas. Mis padres habían salido a cenar para celebrar su aniversario de bodas y no volverían hasta las tantas.

- ¿Te vienes o te quedas en el coche? - pregunté cuando Leah detuvo el coche ante la puerta de casa.

- ¿Vas a tardar mucho?

- Entrar, coger el regalo y salir.

- Pues te espero en el coche. - dijo, poniendo la radio.

Me bajé del coche sin decir nada más y fui hacia la puerta de casa. Al entrar no noté nada raro, pero cuando pasé por delante del salón, de camino a las escaleras, que daban a mi dormitorio, me quedé petrificada.

Al principio solo oí gemidos, lo que ya me puso nerviosa, pero cuando bajé de nuevo, ya con el regalo en la mano, me detuve ante la puerta y vi la escena ante mis narices, casi me da algo.

- Joder. - dije sin poder evitarlo.

Ninguno de los dos me oyó ni me vio, bueno, al menos eso es lo que creo, porque no me dio tiempo a verlo. Salí corriendo de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo y me metí al momento en el coche de Leah.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Vámonos. Ya.

- ¿Pero que es lo que te pasa? - dijo arrancando el coche. Estaba preocupada, y no era de extrañar. Mi comportamiento no era muy racional que digamos.

- Tengo que arrancarme los ojos, a ver si así consigo no ver más lo que acabo de ver en el salón de mi casa. - dije, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.

- ¿Qué es lo que has visto?

- No puedo ni decirlo.

- Una vez, Seth se puso igual de nervioso, claro que él había pillado a nuestros padres haciéndolo en el baño.

No dije nada, aunque por la expresión que apareció en el rostro de Leah, supe que había adivinado lo que había causado mi mal estar.

- Joder. ¿Pero tus padres aun follan? - dijo, poniéndose a reir como una loca.

- Leah, por Dios! No quiero que el tema vuelva a mencionarse. ¿queda claro?

- Cristalino.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola hola.**

**Bueno, este es el capítulo antes del "epilogo."**

**Como veis, Renesmee ya ha salido. Esto es debido a que saldrá en el epílogo, que se llamará: De tal palo tal astilla. Os podeis imaginar de que va.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión al respecto.**

**Besitos. :P**


	9. De tal palo tal astilla Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Capítulo en pov Renesmee.**

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Renesmee, tienes que ayudarme. - a notar la desesperación en la voz de mi amiga, me volví y fui hacia mi cama, donde mi amiga estaba sentada.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Jacob me ha dejado.

- ¿Es que estabas saliendo con él? - pregunté, sorprendida. No me había contado nada y ella siempre me lo contaba todo.

- Bueno, salir salir... nos veíamos de vez en cuando.

- ¿Y que ha pasado, Leah?

- Pues que le... le he... le he pillado con otra.

Jacob no parecía de esa clase de chicos. Si, era un capullo, pero yo le había visto por el instituto con su anterior novia y la trataba como a una reina. Por eso me costaba creer lo que me estaba diciendo mi amiga. pero... ¿por qué iba a mentirme ella? Leah no sacaba nada con ello.

- ¿Y en qué quieres que te ayude?

- Quiero vengarme de él.

- ¿Como?

- Pues haciéndole lo mismo que él me ha hecho a mí.

Me quedé pensando unos segundos, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que me estaba pidiendo.

- Ni de coña voy a enrollarme con él para luego dejarle tirado. - dije, poniéndome en pie de nuevo. - ¿Es que has perdido el juicio?

- Tampoco es para que te pongas así. Solo tienes que seducirle un poco.

- Yo no se hacer eso.

- Nessie, por fa... hazlo por mi. - vino hacia mí y se arrodilló a mi lado. - Va... por fa... no puede quedarse tan ancho después de lo que me ha hecho.

- De verdad. Siempre me metes en unos problemas... - "debería empezar a decir que no."

- Gracias! No pasará nada. Además, tú le odias. Será como una doble venganza, por lo que él te hace a ti.

- Vámonos, va. - dije, ignorando sus palabras.

Salimos de mi casa y nos montamos en mi coche. Solo quedaban un par de semanas para que terminara en el instituto y, si quería ayudar a Leah, tenía que hacerlo pronto.

En cuanto llegamos al instituto, en el aparcamiento, nos encontramos con Black. Para variar, cuando al fin había encontrado una plaza libre, Black metió su coche en ella.

- Será cabrón. - dije lo bastante alto como para que él me oyera. - Y encima se está riendo. - dije, cuando nos miró y sonrió. - cada vez me dan más ganas de vengarme de él. Por las dos.

- Se va a enterar de lo que es bueno. - murmuró Leah.

- Leah, ves tirando para clase. Yo iré cuando consiga aparcar.

Y conseguí aparcar, al cabo de diez minutos, y en el lugar más alejado. A pesar de que fui corriendo hacia clase, llegué tarde y la señora Cullen no me dejó entrar en el aula. "Asco de familia."

Llevaba quince minutos de pie, en el pasillo, al lado de la puerta, cuando le vi pasar por delante de mí.

- ¿Qué, Cullen? ¿Mamaíta no te deja entrar en clase?

- Pasa de mí, Black. - dije, mientras el muy idiota se echaba a reír. - Mañana vas a saber quien es Renesmee Carlie Cullen. - dije entre dientes.

.-.-.-.-.

En cuanto llegué a casa esa tarde, me fui directamente a mi habitación. Estaba de los nervios por lo que acababa de suceder. Aun no me lo podía creer.

Yo trabajaba en el periódico del instituto, al igual que Black, y esa misma tarde nos habían encargado un artículo a los dos. Como los dos nos habíamos presentado voluntarios para escribir el artículo, al señor Child no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacernos trabajar juntos. Casi me pongo a chillar en medio de la clase.

Toc, toc, toc.

- _¿Renesmee?_

- No quiero ver a nadie. - dije, tirándome en plancha encima de la cama.

- _¿Sigues enfadada por qué no te dejé entrar en clase esta mañana? - preguntó mi madre._

- No es eso, aunque no fuiste justa conmigo.

_- Llegaste a clase casi diez minutos tarde._

- No encontraba aparcamiento.

En ese momento, mi madre no dijo nada. Me cubrí la cabeza con la almohada y dejé de escuchar lo que mi madre estaba diciendo.

Terminé quedándome dormida. Me desperté cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. No respondí, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero sí que me levanté de la cama y fui hacia mi armario. Si tenía que seducir a Black, tenía que encontrar algo provocativo. Sino, me iba a costar bastante lograrlo, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que nos llevábamos y la ropa que yo solía llevar.

No encontré nada apropiado. En mi armario solo había camiseta y pantalones anchos y militares. La verdad es que, para los chicos del instituto, era un colega más. Eso me pasaba por jugar el futbol, aunque no me arrepentía. Me encantaba como llevaba mi vida.

Al final me rendí y fui en busca de mi móvil, marqué el número de mi tía Gloria, que era dos años mayor que yo. Ella era muy femenina y era la única que podría ayudarme en esos momentos.

Cogí mi bolso y las llaves de mi coche y salí de mi dormitorio mientras hablaba por el móvil.

_- _Gloria, necesito ayuda.

_- Dime, sobrinita._

- ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

_- Claro. Vente y quedate a cenar con nosotras._

- Vale. Guai.

_- ¿Estás bien? Te noto nerviosa._

- No, no. - dije. Obviamente, estaba mintiendo. - Ahora mismo salgo de casa.

- _Hasta ahora, cariño._

Colgué el teléfono y salté el último escalón.

- Me voy a cenar a casa de los abuelos! - grité antes de salir de casa. Me monté en el coche y llamé a Leah, que era la que me había llamado antes. - Leah, ¿ocurre algo?

_- No. Solo quería saber si tenias alguna idea. Sobre el tema Jacob._

- Tu tranquila. Ya me estoy ocupando de ello.

_- Cuéntame._

- Lo hablamos mañana. Estoy conduciendo.

_- De acuerdo. Hasta mañana._

Colgué el teléfono y aceleré. Necesitaba hablar ya con mi tía. Era la única que conocía todos mis secretos, aunque aún no sabía si podría contarle lo que me estaba sucediendo. Justo cuando llegué frente a la casa, encontré a Gloria sentada en los escalones del porche. Nos abrazamos en cuanto nos encontramos.

- ¿Que es eso tan importante?

- Necesito que me ayudes a vetirme y arreglarme como tú.

- ¿Es por algún chico? - preguntó, mientras íbamos hacia su habitación.

- Algo así. - dije, intentando no hablar del tema. Había empezado a sentirme un poco incómoda. - Mañana trabajaremos juntos en un proyecto de clase y quiero aprobechar un poco el momento.

- Dame un minuto. - cogió su móvil y se sentó en la cama. - Hola Edward. Si, acaba de llegar. Una cosa te iba a decir, Renesmee se queda a dormir. Si, es que se lo acabo de proponer yo. Tranquilo, hermanito. Adiós. - colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia mí. - Esta noche comenzaremos con una limpieza de cutis. Mañana toca madrugar y ya me encargaré de tu pelo.

- ¿Que le pasa a mi pelo?

- Ya es hora de que te peines y te lo dejes suelto. Mañana te lo plancharé.

- Tú eres la entendida. - dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

- Pero bueno, ahora vamos a cenar. - me cogió de la mano y me llevó casi a rastras escaleras abajo, hacia la cocina.

- Hola abuela. - dije, en cuanto entramos en la cocina. La abuela Esme estaba cocinando. Seguía estando preciosa a sus sesenta años.

- Hola cariño. ¿Cenas con nosotras?

- Y también se va a quedar a dormir. - dijo Gloria, sentándose en la mesa.

Fui hacia donde estaba a la abuela y la ayudé a preparar las ensaladas de la cena. Cenamos las tres juntas, hablando de como me iba en el instituto y a Gloria en la universidad. Cuando terminamos de recoger la cocina, la abuela fue al salón a ver una película y nosotras fuimos a mi dormitorio, donde nos pusimos unas mascarillas y también nos pusimos a ver una película.

- Háblame de ese chico.

- Ahora no me apetece.

- Va, dime quien es.

- Gloria, es que... es algo complicado.

- Uy!

- Es que... ese tío le ha puesto los cuernos a Leah.

- Y tú quieres seducirle para vengarte de él, no? - preguntó. "¿Como lo ha sabido? ¿Es que acaso es adivina?" - Renesmee, no creo que sea una buena idea.

- ¿Por qué?

- Este tipo de asuntos son complicados. Podrías enamorarte de él y salir perjudicada.

- ¿Yo? ¿Enamorarme de Black? Ja! Ni de coña. - dije, poniéndome en pie. - Solo quiero que sepa lo que es sentirse engañado.

- ¿Y no te molesta hacerle daño? Romperle el corazón.

- Eso no tiene corazón. Lleva un año amargándome la vida! - terminé exclamando. - ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

- Si, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con lo que vas a hacer. Es una locura.

- Ya...

- Venga, vamos a labarnos la cara.

.-..-..-..-..-.

Gloria me despertó a las seis de la mañana. Me duché y dejé que hiciera su trabajo. Me secó el pelo y me lo planchó, lo que le costño bastante, ya que tenía el pelo muy rizado. Cuando tuve el pelo planchado, me maquilló un poco, aunque se empeñó en que me pintara los ojos de un rojo intenso. Cuando vi la ropa que me tenía preparada, casi me da algo. Era un vestido súper diminuto.

- Pero si parece el vestido de una niña! - exclamé.

- Tienes un cuerpo de infarto, este vestido te va a quedar perfecto. - dijo, lanzándome el vestido. - póntelo. Voy a por unos zapatos.

Me dejó sola en el cuarto de baño. Pasaron diez minutos antes de que me decidiera a ponerme el vestido. Cuando me miré en el espejo, ni me reconocí. Nunca antes había llevado nada similar.

- Nadie me va a reconocer. - murmuré, dando otra vuelta más, mirándome bien en el espejo.

- Ya me está costando a mí. - Gloria me dio los zapatos y, como pude, me los puse.

- Que me mato! - solo había dado un paso y ya me había torcido el pie. - ¿No tienes unos zapatos planos?

- Ningunos que queden bien con el vestido que llevas.

- Ah! Tranquila, que ya me lo quito.

- No! Voy a por unos zapatos. - dijo, echando a correr hacia la habitación.

"Ahora si que parezco una chica. Van a flipar todos."

- Ten.

Me puse los zapatos que me trajo Gloria, estos no llevaban tacón, y salí a la habitación. Mi abuela estaba allí, sentada en la cama y, en cuanto me vio, vino a abrzarme.

- Mi pequeña! Estás realmente preciosa.

- Gracias, abuela.

- Bueno, vamos, que aun vas a llegar tarde al instituto. - dijo mi tía.

- Si. Tengo el tiempo justo de ir a casa a buscar mis cosas antes de ir al instituto.

Gloria me acompañó a mi coche y, tras advertirme varias veces de que fuera con cuidado con lo que estaba haciendo, me marché.

Cuando llegué a casa, fui directamente a mi habitación, ignorando a mis padres que estaban en el salón. No había podido vovler a entrar ahí desde... mejor no recordarlo. Aunque cuando bajé las escaleras, mis padres estaban en la puerta del mismo, mirándome.

- Dios mío! - exclamaron al mismo tiempo. - Estás preciosa.

- Preciosa es poco. - dijo mi padre. - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Soy una chica. - me limité a decir. - Bueno, ahora tengo que irme. - dije, señalando la puerta de la calle, se habían ido poniendo delante. - No quiero llegar tarde a clase.

- Me recuerdas tanto a tu madre... ¿Te acuerdas, Bella? El primer día que te arreglaste tanto fue cuando... - en ese momento se quedó callado y, tanto él como mi madre, clavaron de nuevo la vista en mí. - ¿Te has vestido así por un chico?

- No. Me he vestido así por mí.

- Espero que no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería. - dijo, ahora con mi madre.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que os pasa? ¿Es que no puedo ponerme un vestido?

- Parece una camiseta. - dijo mi padre.

- Por favor, tengo que irme ya. Al final voy a llegar tarde y tengo que escribir un artículo. - al final pude pasar entre ellos y salí de la casa.

Las palabras de mi madre me habían inquietado. Era como si supieran lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Conduje con calma hacia el instituto. Creí que a esa hora llegaba tarde, que tendría que pasarme tiempo buscando un sitio donde aparcar y que no habría nadie, pero para fastidiarme, el aparcamiento estaba a rebosar de gente. Respiré hondo un par de veces, cogí mi bolso, me puse las gafas de sol y salí del coche.

Todos se me quedaron mirando cuando pasaba por su lado. Oía exclamaciones de asombro, algunos silvidos e incluso alguien me tocó el culo. Me di la vuelta al momento y le di un puñetazo a quien me había metido mano.

- Joder! ¿Renesmee? - exclamó, con la mano en la boca. Le había partido el labio. - ¿De verdad eres tú?

- Si.

- Perdona, es que no te había reconocido.

- Tranquilo Seth. Pero antes de actuar, piensa un poco. Pero con la cabeza. - dije, dándole golpecitos en la cabeza con dos dedos. - Con la de aquí arriba.

- Ya... perdona.

Di media vuelta y seguí con mi camino. Jacob estaba en la puerta del instituto. Tampoco dejaba de mirarme.

- Hola. - dije, deteniéndome a su lado.

- Ho-hola Renesmee.

- ¿Crees que podríamos comenzar con el artículo?

- A-ahora no puedo. - dijo apartando un poco la vista de mí.

- Pues yo si, así que mueve el culo. - dije, golpeándole en el hombro, para poder entrar en el instituto.

Fui hacia el periódico y me senté a la mesa en la que solíamos reunirnos. Esperaba que Black me siguiera aunque, conociéndole como le conocía, seguro que me dejaba plantada.

Mientras esperaba a que Black viniera, saqué mi cuaderno y empecé a anotar en él las ideas que tenía para el artículo. Diez minutos más tarde, Black entró en la sala y se sentó en el asiento que tenía frente a mí.

- Bueno, ya estoy aquí. Vayamos rapidito que tengo cosas que hacer. - dijo, sin mirarme en ningún momento.

- Seguro. - murmuré.

- Va.

- Estas son mis ideas. - dije, pasándole mi cuaderno. - Creo que nos pueden ir...

- Ya, pero me parece que no valen. - dijo, tachándolo todo, lo que me dejé helada y no pude hablar. - Este artículo es muy importante, no una de tus chorradas habituales, Cullen.

- Creía que ya me llamabas por mi nombre.

- Fue un lapsus.

- Estas ideas son buenas y lo sabes. - dije, quitándole el cuaderno de la mano de un brusco tirón. - Y las vamos a utilizar, así que haz algo útil y da ideas tú también, en vez de estar quejándote de todo lo que hago. - Ya me estaba cabreando.

- Tengo una idea mejor. Tú escribe un artículo, yo otro y los fusionamos. - dijo, poniéndose en pie.

- Black, espera.

No me hizo ni caso y salió del aula.

- Capullo! - grité.

Como la puerta era de cristal, vi como se daba la vuelta y se me quedaba mirando. Crucé los brazos sobre la mesa y escondí el rostro entre mis brazos. Respiré hondo varias veces, intentando tranquilizarme. Ese tío conseguía ponerme de los nervios y no podía salir al pasillo en el estado en qué me encontraba. No podía dejar de pensar en como me había mirado Jacob cuando le grité, insultándole. "¿Por qué le estoy llamando Jacob?"

Alguien entró en el aula y me abrazó por la espalda. Sabía muy bien quien era. Solo una persona me abrazaba así, aunque hacía ya mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No.

- ¿De verdad?

- Estoy bien, Seth.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo Jacob?

- No, es que he dormido poco. - "¿Por qué me duele tanto que me desprecie?" - me puse en pie y me senté en la mesa. Seth se acercó y me abrazó por la cintura. - ¿Que haces?

- No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haber cortado contigo. - dijo, comenzando a besar mi cuello. - Te he echado tanto de menos...

En ese momento se oyó un fuerte golpe y el sonido de el cristal romperse. Me di la vuelta de golpe y vi a Jacob al lado de la puerta, cuyos cristales estaban en el suelo.

No se que me impulsó a hacerlo pero, aparté a Seth de mí de un empujón y eché a correr por el pasillo, detrás de Jacob, que iba a paso ligero hacia la enfermería.

- Jacob, ¿estás bien? - dije, entrando tras él en la enfermería. Realmente estaba preocupada por si se había hecho daño.

La enfermera no estaba allí, solo Jacob, rebuscando torpemente por el botiquín.

- Dame, ya lo hago yo.

- No hace falta. Vete con tu novio. - el botiquín se cayó al suelo y fui corriendo a ayudarle a recogerlo.

- Siéntate en la camilla.

- He dicho que no hace falta.

- Y yo he dicho que te sientes. - dije, con bastante brusquedad, pero es que sino no me iba hacer ni caso.

Al final, Jacob se sentó en la camilla. Recogí las cosas del suelo y me senté en la silla de la enfermera, al lado de la camilla.

- Dame la mano. - Jecob me dio la mano herida y empecé a curarle un poco los cortes. - ¿Por qué le has dado el puñetazo al cristal de la puerta?

- Por nada.

- Entonces es que, simplemente, eres tonto. - dije, centrándome en quitarle algunos cristalitos que tenía en la mano. - Y Seth ya no es mi novio. Es mi ex-novio.

- ¿Todos tus ex-novios te comen el cuello?

Me quedé boqueabierta y alcé la vista para mirarle. Me taladraba con la mirada. "¿Me lo parece a mí o se ha puesto celoso?"

- ¿A ti que coño te importa que lo haga o deje de hacer? - exclamé.

- Me da igual lo que hagas.

- Ya... por eso no dejas de mirarme las tetas.

- Yo no... Yo no he... yo... - "está nervioso?"

- Ya tienes la mano curada.

- Gracias.

- No ha sido nada. Mi padre es médico y me ha enseñado. - dije, terminando con el vendaje. Me puse en pie y fui hacia la puerta, colocándome bien el vestido.

- ¿A donde vas ahora?

- Me voy a hacer mi artículo. Ya nos reuniremos en un par de días. - dicho esto, salí de la enfermería fuí a buscar mi bolso al aula del periódico y fui hacia la clase de historia, que empezaria en quince minutos.

No llevaba esperando en la puerta ni cinco minutos cuando alguien pasó corriendo por mi lado.

- Lo reconozco, me he pasado. - dijo Black, lo que me sorprendió mucho. - Trabajemos juntos en el artículo.

- No. La idea de trabajar cada uno por su lado me parece bien. - dije, sin mirarle a él, sino a la pared que tenía delante. - No quiero estar perdiendo el tiempo trabajando con alguien que me odia, aunque no conozco el motivo.

- No te odio.

- Unos cojones! - exclamé, no lo pude evitar. Oí jaleo por las aulas cercanas y salí casi corriendo del edificio.

Me metí en mi coche y lo puse en marcha, aunque antes de poder arrancar, Jacob se metió en el coche.

- ¿Que estás haciendo? - dije, frenando en seco.

- Me gustaría que habláramos.

- ¿Y crees que colándote en mi coche ibas a conseguirlo?

- Por favor, vayamos a hablar a algún sitio.

- ¿A donde quieres que vayamos? - dije, dándome por vencida. - No podemos ir a ningún sitio público, ya que deberíamos estar en clase. - dije, poniendo el coche en marcha de nuevo.

- En mi casa está mi padre.

- En la mía no hay nadie. - dijo, poniendo rumbo a mi casa. - Mi padre está trabajando, tiene turno doble en el hospital.

- Y tú madre está en el instituto.

No dije nada. Ese siempre era un tema que le hacía mucha gracia, pero en ese momento no se burló, sino que se quedó callado.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, metí el coche en el garaje y fuimos al salón por una puerta lateral.

- Bueno, ¿de qué querias hablar? - dije, dejándome caer en el sofá.

Siempre me sentaba igual, con las piernas abierta, pero es que acostumbrab a llevar pantalones y no había contado con que se me levantaría la falda del vestido. Y me di cuenta de que se me había levantado cuando Jacob, mirándome fijamente, se cayó al suelo al intentar sentarse en la butaca que tenía delante.

- Mierda! - exclamé, poniéndome bien el vestido.

Jacob se sentó de nuevo en la butaca y clavó la vista en el suelo, claramente avergonzado. Yo tampoco me atrevía a mirarle, aunque al final lo hice. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Le miré bien. Nunca me había fijado en que era un chico tan guapo. Cerré los ojos unos momentos, intentando apartar esa imagen de mi mente.

- Ejem. Creía que habíamos venido para hablar. - dije, abriendo los ojos de nuevo, mirándole, intentando parecer indiferente.

- Si. Es cierto.

- Habla.

- La verdad es que no se que decir. Solo quería estar a solas contigo. - dijo en apenas un susurro.

Me levanté del sofá y fui a sentarme al brazo de la butaca, aunque al final decidí dar inicio a mi plan. Me senté sobre sus rodillas y rodeé su cuello con un brazo.

- ¿Te gusta mi vestido? - dije, mirando sus ojos llenos de confusión.

- Si.

- ¿Me queda bien?

- Te queda perfecto.

- Me lo he puesto para tí. - dije, empezando a acariciar su brazo.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si. ¿Te gusta mi pelo?

- Mucho.

- También lo he hecho por tí.

- No deberías haberlo hecho. - cogí su mano y la llevé a mi muslo. - Tu siempre estás preciosa.

Me quedé paralizada. "A este tío se le va la olla"

- ¿Como has dicho?

- Me gustas mucho, Renesmee. - empezó a acariciar mi muslo con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi nuca, acercando mi rostro al suyo. - Siempre me has gustado.

- No. Tú me odias.

- No te odio. Te quiero. - dijo justo antes de besarme.

Seguía paralizada, pero al final cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el momento. Mientras nos besábamos, la imagen del rostro de Leah apareció en mi mente. Me aparté de Jacob y me puse en pie.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Nada, perdona. - dije, intentando dejar de temblar. Había sido un beso perfecto. - Ven. - Le tendí mis manos. Jacob se puso en pie y tomó mis manos. - Es solo que me ha sorprendido saber que sientes por mí lo mismo que yo siento por tí. - dije, intentando que no me temblara la voz. - Creía que me odiabas y ello me dolía mucho. Por eso era tan borde contigo.

- Lo entiendo. - dijo, abrazándome por la cintura. - Todo me lo he buscado yo. Ne debí haber sido tan idiota.

- Los dos hemos sido unos idiotas. - rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le besé de nuevo.

Terminamos tumbándonos en el sofá, aun besándonos. Jacob tenía unos labios perfectos y sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo con mucha dulzura. Me gustaba. Me gustaba demasiado lo que me estaba haciendo. Tenía que acabar cuando antes con tal locura, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía órdenes en ese momento.

Le quité la camiseta y empecé a besar su cuello. "Detente, detente, detente."

- ¿Que está pasando aquí?

Jacob se cayó al suelo cuando intentó quitárse de encima de mí. Me puse bien el vestido mientras me ponía en pie y le di a Jacob su camiseta.

- Adiós señor Cullen. - dijo, mientras le empujaba hacia la puerta.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? - dije mientras se estaba poniendo la camiseta. Abrí la puerta y salimos al porche.

- No te preocupes, vivo cerca.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana en clase? - acarició mi mejilla y me puse a temblar de nuevo.

- Si, claro.

- Te quiero. - Jacob me besó en los labios y se marchó, sonriéndome.

Me quedé en la puerta hasta que ya no le vi por la calle. Cuando cerré la puerta y me di la vuelta, me encontré cara a cara con mi padre, que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y me miraba fijamente. Parecía que estuviera enfadado conmigo.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Renesmee?

- Nada.

- ¿Quien era ese chico?

- Nadie.

- Renesmee.

- Era... Jacob.

- ¿El Jacob que siempre vas insultando? ¿El Jacob al que odias? ¿Ese que te hace la vida imposible?

No respondí. Estaba preguntando cosas cuya respuesta ya sabía.

- ¿Estás jugando con él?

- No!

- Ese chico te ha dicho que te quiere y tú solo estás jugando con él.

- Eso no...

- ¿Por eso te has vestido así, verdad?

- Deja de decir tonterías. - intenté ir hacia mi dormitorio, pero mi padre me bloqueó el paso. - Papá, ¿que estás haciendo?

- Ese chico te gusta, puedo verlo en tus ojos.

- ¿Y qué si me gusta un poco? Es un gilipollas.

- Me decepcionas, Renesmee. - dijo, apartándose al fin de mi camino.

No me moví del sitio. No podía. Mi padre tenía toda la razón y empecé a sentir muy culpable por estar jugando con Jacob, pero se lo merecía. Por ir jugando por ahí con la gente.

.-..-..-..-..-.

No dormí en toda la noche. No podía dejar de pensar en Jacob. A las seis, ya cansada de llorar, volví a ponerme el vestido que me había dejado tía Gloria y fui hacia su casa. Ya estaba despierta y prestó algo más de ropa. Unos shorts y un top que deaba al descubierto el pircing que llevaba en el ombligo desde hacía un par de meses. "Cuando mamá lo vea, se va a cabrear mucho, aunque ya soy mayor de edad."

Cuando llegué al instituto, la sorpresa general ante mi cambio de look persistía, aunque pasé de todo y me fui directamente a clase.

No me pude concentrar en toda la hora. Jacob me iba lanzando miraditas y me sonreía de vez en cuando. Pasé de él en todo momento. Debía hacerlo, aunque me partía el corazón estar haciéndole eso.

- Ya le tienes en el bote. - susurró Leah a mi lado entre risas.

- Cállate.

Por suerte, en ese momento sonó el timbre y salí de clase antes de que Jacob me alcanzara. Me metí en el baño y me escondí.

- ¿Renesmee?

"Mierda. ¿Como me ha encontrado?"

Abrió la puerta del wc en el que estaba escondida y se me quedó mirando.

- Renesmee, ¿te encuentras bien? - dijo, acariciando mi mejilla.

- Si.

- ¿De verdad? Te veo nerviosa.

- No me pasa nada. - aparté su mano y pasé por su lado.

Salí a toda prisa al pasillo, pero Jacob me cogió por la muñeca y me detuvo. El pasillo estaba a revosar de gente y todos nos estaban mirando.

- Suéltame, Black.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? Creí que después de lo que pasó ayer...

- Lo de ayer no significa nada.

- ¿Que te pasa? - repitió. En su voz se notaba que estaba sufriendo.

- Me pasa que estoy harta de ti. - conseguí soltarme de su mano. No quería que notara que estaba temblando. - Dejame en paz de una puta vez.

Me alejé de Jacob corriendo y me marché entre la gente, que se apartaba para que yo pasara.

_- ¿A que ode que te dejen tirado? - oí que decía Leah, soltando una sonora carcajada.- Renesmee!_

- Dejame! - grité, llegando a los lavabos.

Me metí en el baño de los chicos y me escondí de nuevo, aunque no a tiempo. Seth se mtió conmigo y cerró la puerta. Me puse a llorar al momento, abrazándole con fuerza.

- ¿Que ha pasado?

- No quiero hablar de ello.

- Mi hermana está de lo más contenta.

- ¿Leah está contenta? - pregunté entre sollozos.

- No dejaba de reírse.

- No lo entiendo.

- Lo que yo no entiendo es lo que acaba de pasar entre mi primo y tú.

Me separé de Seth al momento. Tenía que ser una broma, pero Seth ni siquiera sonreía.

- ¿Jacob es vuestro primo? - dije, sintiendo como apenas me salía la voz.

- Pensaba que lo sabías.

- Leah me dijo que habían salido juntos. - dije, mientras Seth me secaba las lágrimas.

- Ella lo intentó, pero él se negó por dos razones.

- Cuales?

- La primera, es que son primos. Y la segunda es que ya estaba enamorado de otra chica.

- ¿De quién?

- Por lo que acabo de ver en el pasillo, de ti.

- Mierda, tengo que irme. - salí corriendo de los lavabos y fui corriendo por los pasillos.

Busqué a Jacob por todo el instituto, pero no le encontré por ningún sitio. No fue a ninguna clase, no fue a la reunión del periódico. Había desaparecido.

Cuando terminaron las clases, fui la primera en salir en busca de mi coche.

Lo había fastidiado todo. Había hecho daño a Jacob y todo por haberme dejado manipular por quien creía que era mi mejor amiga. Llamé a Seth y le pedí que me diera el número de móvil de Jacob. En cuanto me lo dió, le llamé.

_- Diga?_

- Jacob, soy Renesmee.

Me colgó. Volví a marcar su número y esta vez me colgó sin decir nada. Marqué por tercera vez y saltó el contestador.

- Jacob, soy yo, la imbécil que te ha gritado en el pasillo. Mierda! - esquivé a un coche y volví a mi carril. - Por favor, tengo que hablar contigo. Necesito pedirte perdón, en persona. Yo... joder!

Se me cayó el móvil de la mano y cogí el volanto con fuerza para poder esquivar el enorme camión que se me había metido delante. Logré esquivar al camoín, pro no al árbol que había aparecido ante mí.

.-..-..-..-..-.

Abrí los ojos lentamente.

Ya no estaba en el coche, sino tumbada sobre una superfície mullida.

Intenté levantarme, pero unas fuertes manos me lo impidieron.

- Déjame. Tengo que ir a casa de Jacob.

- Ya estás en mi casa.

Miré a quien me estaba tumbando de nuevo y casi me da algo.

- Ya... estoy muerta, no?

- Te has estrellado contra un árbol del jardin del vecino. Te has golpeado la cabeza. - sentí su dedo acariciar mi frente. Justo donde debía de tener la herida.

- ¿Y la ambulancia?

- No he llamado a ninguna ambulancia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- He llamado a urgencias y he preguntado por tu padre. - mientras hablaba, Jacob seguía acariciando mi frente. - Él te ha curado y ha ido al instituto a buscar a tu madre.

- Ah!

- No tendrías que haber ido hablando por el móvil mientras ibas conduciendo. - dijo, sentándose al lado de mis pies.

- Pero necesitaba pedirte perdón. Yo no sabía que Leah es tu prima, ella me dijo que habíais estado saliendo y que le habías puesto los cuernos, y no se como me dejé convecer para... - iba hablando sin parar y la cara de Jacob fue cambiando poco a poco. - Soy de lo peor.

- ¿Que intentas decirme? ¿Has estado jugando conmigo?

- Si.

- ¿Y lo que me dijiste en tu casa?

- Todo es cierto, te lo juro! - dije, sentándome de golpe, lo que fue muy mala idea. - Lo que no es cierto es lo que ocurrió esta mañana. - Me tumbé de nuevo y llevé mi mano a mi frente. - Estaba muy nerviosa por lo que estaba pensando y no quería seguir mintiéndote.

- Renesmee...

- No te reprocharé que me odies. Me lo merezco. - dije, cerrando los ojos. - soy de lo peor. - repetí, pero es que era así como me sentía.

- Renesmee...

- Lo entiendo, en serio. Debí de haber aceptado mis sentimientos desde el principio, pero como me odiabas... me negué a aceptarlo.

Los labios de Jacob se posaron al momento sobre los míos. Me sorprendió al principio, pero me dejé llevar y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, profundizando el beso. Jacob se fue tumbando encima de mí, acariciando mi cintura.

- Te quiero. - dije, empezando a quitarle la camiseta.

- Yo también te quiero.

- Perdóname, Jacob.

- Estás más que perdonada.

Jacob me quitó el top y comenzó a besar mi cuello, bajando lentamente a mis pechos, lo que me volvió loca.

- Me encantaría salir contigo. - dijo, sin dejar de besarme.

- ¿Quieres que seamos novios? - dije, llevando mis manos a sus mejillas, para poder mirarle a los ojos.

- Claro que si. Me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor. Quiero saberlo todo de tí.

- Yo también.

Continuamos besándonos y terminamos quitándonos toda la ropa. Sus manos me acariciaban con una dulzura que nunca creí própia de él. Sus manos, sus labios, los preciosos sonidos que surgían de su garganta, todo su cuerpo... fue el mejor día de mi vida. Todo fue muy dulce y romántico.

- Te quiero tanto... - Jacob estaba tumbado en el sofá y yo estaba tumbada encima de él, con mis brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirándole a los ojos. Seguíamos estando desnudos. - Aun no me creo que sientas por mí lo mismo que siento yo por tí. - dijo, abrazándome por la cintura. - ¿Te duele la frente?

- No.

- Si que tardan en venir tus padres, no?

- Un poco, la verdad. - estiré el brazo y cogí mi móvil, que estaba encima de la mesita. Marqué el número de móvil de mi padre, puse el manos libres y dejé el móvil sobre el pecho de Jacob.

_- Diga?_

- Papá, ¿donde estais?

_- En el Jardín de la casa de Jacob._

- ¿Y que haceis en el jardín? ¿Por qué no habeis llamado al timbre?

_- Estabais tan ocupados que no quisimos interrumpir._

- ¿Como dices? - exclamé, sintiendo como me sonrojaba. - No te rías. - dije, golpeando a Jacob en el pecho con el puño. No dejaba de reírse.

_- Esta noche, a las siete en casa, los dos. - dijo antes de colgar._

Miré a Jacob, que ya había dejado de reírse. La que se puso a reír fuí yo, pero de puro nerviosismo.

- La que nos espera esta noche. - dije, poniéndome en pie. - Pero Jacob me cogió de la mano e hizo que cayera de nuevo sobre él. - ¿Que haces?

- Tu padre ha dicho a las siete.

- Y?

- Aun nos queda una hora.

Sonreí y volví a besarle. ¿Quien iba a imaginarse que en cuestión de dos días, iba a pasar de odiar a Jacob a amarle?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Y la historia llegó a su fin.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	10. Nota de la autora

Hola, hola!

Debo decir que hay un par de revews que me gustaría responder, pero que no he podido hacerlo.

A **Nimus**: Cuando en el summary de una historia pongo que hay lemons, lo hago para que las chicas a las que no les guste este tipo de fics, no lo lean. Porque no sería la primera vez que me pasa. No es una manera de llamar la atención, sino una advertencia.

A **Sophie**: Gracias por decirme lo que me has dicho. Si, me había dado cuenta de mi error, lo que pasa es que lo vi al colgar el siguiente capítulo y no sabía como arreglarlo. Ahora he investigado y he podido hacerlo. En serio, gracias. La verdad es que, en un principio, si que era como lo escribí, pero conforme seguía escribiendo, fui cambiando cosas y me quedó hecho una chapuza. De nuevo, gracias.


End file.
